Samuraj, który kradnie moje majtki
by euphoria814
Summary: Slash sterekowy, szkolen AU, obóz sportowy


**tytuł: Samuraj, który kradnie moje majtki**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **beta: Opal :*(1 oraz 2 rozdział) oraz okularnicaM:* (rozdział 3)**  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **rating: +18**  
 **ostrzeżenia: AU szkolne :) a co :P obóz lacrosse'a - brak wilkołaków, chłopcy są w jednym wieku... autorka miała bardzo intensywne wycieczki szkolne i można zgadywać, który z numerów wykręciła :)**

 **dla AnQi, bo pewnie czeka na dalsze części innego tekstu, a ten powstał w tak zwanej przerwie twórczej :)**

* * *

Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak już w chwili, gdy się obudził. McCall znajdował się co prawda na łóżku obok, ale wciąż w domku było bardzo cicho. Za cicho. Derek nie potrafił jednak określić skąd to dziwne przeczucie, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie wyjątkowo paskudny. Byli na obozie już prawie cztery dni iw zasadzie nic się nie działo. Wyjątkowo, w tym roku urządzono dodatkowe zgrupowanie graczy lacrosse'a z całego stanu w okresie przerwy międzysemestralnej i wylądowali na jakimś zadupiu nad jeziorem.  
Derek nie cierpiał biwaków. Całe szczęście, że okazało się, iż zakwaterowani są w dwupiętrowych domkach. Na każdą drużynę z opiekunem, przypadał jeden. Dodatkową atrakcją okazało się zgrupowanie cheerleaderek, których lokum znajdowało się kilka kilometrów dalej, a gdzie McCall znikał każdej nocy. Aczkolwiek dopóki wracał rano – Derek nie zamierzał zwracać mu uwagi.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – mruknął do siebie i przetarł oczy.  
Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie po pokoju, jakby spodziewał się nakryć intruza, ale dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego, prócz…  
\- Cholera! – warknął.  
Każda z jego szafek została otwarta i o ile dobrze się orientował – ktokolwiek to nie był, ukradł mu bieliznę. Dopadł szuflad od razu zdając sobie sprawę, że faktycznie został jedynie z bokserkami w których spał.  
\- Ten dzień zapowiada się wspaniale – mruknął do siebie.

ooo

To było dokładnie następnego ranka. McCall z lekkim uśmiechem pożyczył mu majtki i cholera, Derek zmuszony był zadzwonić do Laury, swojej siostry, żeby przysłała mu bieliznę. Ich obóz nie był znowuż tak daleko od domu, ale wcale nie miał ochoty prowadzić swojego samochodu w samych spodniach, bo dżinsy, w których przeważnie chodził były naprawdę szorstkie, a majtki McCalla przynajmniej o rozmiar za małe.  
Trening był męczarnią. Do tego cheerleaderki od nich z liceum przyszły przyglądać się ich poczynaniom i mógł przysiąc, że gapiły się na jego tyłek o kilka minut za długo, jakby wiedziały, że nie ma nic pod spodem. Od początku obozu tajemnicą dla niego było dlaczego Stilinski mieszkał z nimi w domku. Nie był członkiem drużyny dopingującej ani broń boże lacrosse'a, ale coraz częściej rozmawiał z trenerem i Derek naprawdę miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie chce się jakoś wkręcić do gry. Był kategorycznie za chuderlawy i do tego nie miał kompletnie woli walki. Jackson niemal z zegarkową punktualnością wrzucał go do kosza w każdy piątek po lekcjach, a Stilinski nie miał nawet na tyle rozumu, żeby po prostu mu zejść z drogi.  
Podobną tajemnicą był dla niego powrót bielizny do szuflad. Dokładnie następnego ranka po podejrzanym zniknięciu każda z jego par majek wróciła na swoje miejsce i Derek naprawdę nie wierzył w krasnoludki, ale miał ochotę następną noc nie zmrużyć oka i zaczaić się na złodzieja. Szybko zasunął szufladę i zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że tym razem zniknęły jego koszulki.  
Nie było szans, żeby zmieścił się w jakikolwiek ciuch McCalla. Scott nie był zbyt umięśniony, w zasadzie żaden członek drużyny nie mógł pochwalić się jego posturą, więc Derek westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Dlaczego mnie to spotyka? – spytał retorycznie i zobaczył, że McCall z trudem powstrzymuje chichot. Derek rzucił mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie, ale to wcale nie zastopowało chłopaka.  
\- Co tym razem zniknęło? – spytał tylko rzeczowo.  
\- Koszulki. Wszystkie. Nawet te od stroju do lacrosse'a – poinformował go.  
Scott pokiwał tylko głową w niedowierzaniu i wyszedł do łazienki.  
Podczas śniadania kilka osób rzuciło mu pytające spojrzenie, ale najwyraźniej członkowie pozostałych drużyn myśleli, że jego obecny stan jest wynikiem zakładu, bo żaden nie skomentował jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Trener Finstock nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzenie, chociaż Derek był święcie przekonany, że jego pojawienie się na boisku zachwiało wieżą z cheerleaderek. Zawsze wiedział, że podobał się Lydii Martin, która tworzyła sam wierzchołek figury.

ooo

Tego samego wieczora dłuższy czas bił się z myślami czy powinien zaczaić się na żartownisia, ale nie miał sił. Treningi wyczerpywały go, podobnie jak pozostałych. Narzucili w tym roku ostre tempo, bo w większości drużyna składała się uczniów ostatnich klas i większość miała nadzieję na stypendia do collage'u. Wygrana w zawodach stanowych nawet pomogła by w tym, więc Finstock dwoił się i troił, a oni prawie padali ze zmęczenia. Prawdziwym sprawdzeniem ich kondycji miały być niewielkie mecze rozegrane pod koniec obozu sportowego, ale jeszcze nie byli pewni na jakiej zasadzie zostaną wyłonione drużyny, które miałyby reprezentować dane okręgi. Nie mogli zagrać wszyscy.  
McCall nie skomentował tego, że Derek położył się ze spodniami w dłoniach do łóżka i szczelnie nakrył kołdrą, chociaż delikatny uśmiech błądził mu po twarzy. Cholera, zaginęły już majtki i koszulki, teraz logicznie rzecz biorąc przyszła kolej na spodnie, a tych wolałby nie stracić, więc przecież to normalne, że przynajmniej awaryjną parę chciał zachować na czarną godzinę.  
Noc minęła zaskakująco spokojnie, chociaż Derek znowu obudził się czując, że wydarzy się coś niedobrego. McCall rzucił okiem w stronę szafek i wzruszył ramionami. Faktycznie nie wyglądało to na nic dziwnego. Koszulki Dereka podobnie jak majtki dzień wcześniej w magiczny sposób pojawiły się z powrotem. Na domiar tego jego spodnie wciąż były na miejscu, podobnie jak para, którą ściskał pod kołdrą jak pluszowego misia.  
Z westchnieniem ulgi wstał z łóżka i wszedł pod prysznic. Przynajmniej dzisiaj nie musiał paradować niekompletnie ubrany. Sięgnął po żel i wypstryknął na siebie naprawdę sporą ilość, czując, że należy mu się naprawdę długa kąpiel, która zmyłaby z niego stres ostatnich dni. Wtem poczuł to. Cholerny zapach malin, który okrążał go z każdej strony.  
\- Kurwa! – wrzasnął, stawiając na nogi cały domek, włącznie z trenerem. Próbował zmyć z siebie tę śmierdzącą rzecz, ale aromat nie chciał zejść, więc po prostu wypadł na zewnątrz owinięty ręcznikiem i sięgnął po telefon, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
\- Laura! Czy ty podmieniłaś mój żel pod prysznic?! – krzyknął, gdy jego siostra odebrała po kilku sygnałach.  
[i]- Po co miałabym to zrobić?![/i] – zdziwiła się szczerze i cholera nie mógł wyczuć kłamu w jej słowach.  
Wkurzony wziął kilka głębokich wdechów ustami, ignorując, że malinowy smród dostał mu się do ust. Był ponad to. Naprawdę był ponad to: a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.  
\- Czy komukolwiek mówiłaś, że nie znoszę malin? – spytał.  
[i]- Derek? Co się stało?[/i ] – Teraz była poważnie zaniepokojona. [i]- To ma coś wspólnego z twoją znikającą bielizną?[/i]  
\- Jakiś wrzód na dupie ukradł mi majtki, potem koszulki, a dzisiaj napełnił mój żel jakimś malinowym paskudztwem. Tylko ty wiesz, że nie cierpię malin, więc powiedz mi czy mówiłaś o tym komukolwiek… - zawiesił złowrogo głos.  
[i]- Ktoś ci wycina numery?![/i] – parsknęła. [i]- Chcę go poznać jak go tylko złapiesz, ale niestety nie pomogę. Na moim blogu jest dział z [b]10 rzeczy, które…[/b] i między innymi napisałam tam, że nie lubisz malin. Mogłam dodać też, że masz tatuaż na plecach. Ktoś chyba sprawdza prawdziwość moich danych…[/i] – urwała.  
\- Chryste, co tam jeszcze napisałaś? – spytał, wkradając się z powrotem do łazienki z żelem pod prysznic Jacksona.

ooo

Po incydencie z żelem pod prysznic Derek się pilnował. Naprawdę się pilnował. Obracał się na pięcie i mierzył wszystkich odpowiednio morderczym wzrokiem, ale większość wyglądała na kompletnie niezainteresowanych tym, że pachniał jak tarta z malinami. No może oprócz dziewczyny McCalla, Allison, która go pod tym względem skomplementowała.  
Minęło prawie trzy dni i nadeszła sobota. Przeważnie treningi trwały do godzin popołudniowych, a po kolacji organizatorzy umówili się, że wymieszają się oba obozy w ramach ogniska zapoznawczego. Wielkim więc zdziwieniem dla Dereka było, że dziewczęta z ich liceum nie pojawiły się, gdy pozostała część cheerleaderek zaczynała się powoli kołysać w rytm wypitego nielegalnie sprowadzonego alkoholu. Oczywiście na takich imprezach nie mogło go zabraknąć. Derek nigdy nie wiedział skąd się brał, ale też nie pytał.  
McCall rozglądał się niecierpliwie, podobnie jak Jackson, którego dziewczyna Lydia dowodziła drużyną dopingującą. Żadna z dziewcząt jednak się nie pojawiła i Scott chyba nawet miał zaproponować spacer w stronę ich domków, ale od strony wody nagle usłyszeli wesołe piski.  
Cała ich drużyna cheerleaderska przemierzyła dystans od swojego do ich obozu linią brzegową nadrabiając ponad godzinę drogi. Sądząc po chichotach, głównie po to, żeby podowcipkować ze Stilinskim, który szedł z przodu obejmując w talii dwie główne cheerleaderki; Allison i Lydię. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.  
\- Naprawdę, Stiles? – ćwierkała Martin w stronę chuderlaka, który zwyczajowo miał na sobie jedną z tych swoich nerdowskich koszulek i podwinięte do kolan spodnie, które i tak na końcówkach mokre były od wody, w której stali.  
\- Byłem w MIT w tamtym tygodniu. Mam tam dobrego znajomego, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię – odparł i Derek mógł przysiąc, że puścił jej oczko, chociaż nie mogli tego zobaczyć z tak dużej odległości.  
Dla Jacksona jednak nie było to ważne. Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, zanim McCall zdążył go powstrzymać i pobiegł w stronę Stilinskiego, który nie wyglądał na ani trochę zainteresowanego nagłym niebezpieczeństwem na horyzoncie.  
\- Twój chłopak biegnie, Lyds – parsknął.  
\- Niech trenuje – rzuciła, śmiejąc się, ale zdjęła rękę, którą obejmowała Stilinskiego i pocałowała go w policzek, a potem zagrodziła drogę Jacksonowi. – Rusz go palcem, a z nami koniec – zagroziła.  
Chłopak spojrzał wściekle na stojącego w wodzie Stilinskiego, ale nie podszedł bliżej czekając na to aż pozostałe dziewczyny do niego dołączą, kierując się w stronę ogniska.  
\- Nie wiem, co tu robisz Stilinski, ale nawet na pieprzoną cheerleaderkę się nie nadajesz! – warknął.  
Chłopak podniósł w górę schowaną do tej pory butelkę Jacka Danielsa i pociągnął spory łyk w niemym toaście, a potem wrócił w stronę, z której przyszedł.

ooo

Kiedy Derek obudził się rano, kurwa, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Nie chodziło tylko o lekkiego kaca, który mącił mu w głowie i nie pozwalał skupić myśli. Po prostu nie mógł się ruszyć. Kołdra, która go przykrywała w nocy, leżała na podłodze, ale nie czuł zimna, bo ktoś zaszył go w prześcieradle i to dosłownie. Część szwów musiała przechodzić przez jego majtki, bo czuł, że nie może ruszyć nawet biodrami, jednak reszta po prostu spajała biały materiał, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć.  
\- McCall? – szepnął, wiedząc po prostu, że chłopak na pewno nie nadaje się jeszcze do życia. Wypił chyba nawet więcej niż on. – McCall? – zaczął odrobinę głośniej i Scott otworzył oczy. – Musisz mi kurwa pomóc – powiedział nawet nie starając się nie być wulgarnym.  
Ktokolwiek zaszył go, na pewno zostanie ukarany.  
Kiedy Scottowi w końcu udało się go uwolnić z okalającego go materiału, Derek próbował wymyślić jakiś test na żartownisia, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Oczywiście większość graczy z ich drużyny potrafiła przewlec nitkę przez oczko igielne, ale ich mógł wykluczyć. Wszystkie żarty, których padł ofiarą miały w sobie pewną dozę finezji, a nie posądzał swoich kolegów o coś takiego. Byli prosto myślącymi zdroworozsądkowymi zaprogramowanymi na zwycięstwo samcami i tak Derek doszedł do wniosku, że to musi być ktoś z zewnątrz.  
Oczywiście oznaczałoby to, że nie mógł skorzystać z klucza, co znacznie utrudniało dostanie się do środka.  
\- Czasami, Laur, myślę, że to jakiś pierdolony samuraj, który kradnie mi majtki – rzucił pewnego dnia do siostry, która prawie rozpłakała się ze śmiechu.

ooo

To było jakieś dwa dni po tym jak został przyszyty do prześcieradła. Zaczął zamykać okno i drzwi, i uczulił na to Scotta. Oczywiście nie było to zbyt sensowne, bo pokoje same w sobie nie miały zamka, ale to zawsze coś. Mógł przecież go zbudzić chociaż zgrzyt, chociaż Derek wiedział, że to płonne nadzieję. Kilka razy próbował się przyczaić, ale akurat podczas tych nocy nic specjalnego się nie stało. McCall wyszedł do dziewczyny i wrócił, a tajemniczego dowcipnisia nie było.  
Na domiar tego, Finstock każdego ranka wyglądał na poważnie wkurzonego i zaczął mieć manię na punkcie ślimaków. Wydawało się, że winniczki wprost go prześladują. Widział je wszędzie i nawet dostali nakaz wyrzucania ich z domku, chociaż naprawdę Derek żadnego nie znalazł i wątpił, żeby jakiś zmutowany ślimak wykręcał mu numery.  
Tak więc to był całkiem normalny poranek, gdzie Derek obudził się i wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że stało się coś podejrzanego. Miał ochotę przekląć swój instynkt, ponieważ od razu rzucił mu się w oczy brak bielizny w szufladzie i prawie jęknął rozczarowany, bo to przecież już było. Być może żartownisiowi skończyły się pomysły, chociaż uważał, że to niemożliwe.  
Miał właśnie powiadomić McCalla, że znowu będzie potrzebował jego pomocy, ale przez okno dojrzał całą ich drużynę dopingującą ubraną w jego bokserki, którym Stilinski robił zdjęcia jednorazowym aparatem. Dziewczyny wypinały się w jego bieliźnie na tle cholernego jeziorka, z cholerną kładką i nawet unosiły odrobinę koszulki jak na pieprzonej sesji na plaży.  
\- Zabiję go kurwa! – wrzasnął i Stilinski chyba usłyszał, bo obrócił się z aparatem w stronę jego okna i zrobił zdjęcie.  
\- Nie denerwuj się Dereczku-cukiereczku – zaćwierkał, używając przezwiska, które wymyśliła mu Laura, gdy Derek miał osiem lat i, które znajdowało się na bokserkach, które miał na sobie.  
\- To ty! - warknął odrobinę ciszej, po prostu wciągając na siebie pierwsze lepsze spodnie i wybiegając na zewnątrz. Jackson też był już na nogach i nawet McCall zerwał się z łóżka. – Chcę go mieć żywego – krzyknął tylko do nich, ale Scott wyglądał jakby chciał im przeszkodzić. Zatrzymał się jednak po kilku krokach i wciągnął sporą dawkę leku z inhalatora.  
Drużyna cheerleaderek pomachała do nich przyjaźnie i kilka dziewczyn klepnęło się nawet w tyłek. McCall został sporo w tyle, ale Stilinski nie wyglądał na kogoś kto ma zamiar uciekać. Podał tylko aparat Lydii, która stała obok niego na kładce z założonymi na piersiach rękami i patrzyła na nich jak zwykle znudzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Poważnie, chłopcy? To były tylko żarty – parsknęła.  
Coraz więcej osób wychodziło z domków, zwabionych hałasem i aparaty w komórkach poszły w ruch. Dziewczęta oczywiście chętnie pozowały, co tylko bardziej zirytowało Dereka.  
\- Raz, dwa, trzy – naszym kapitanem jesteś ty! – zasalutowała rozbawiona Allison, a potem zawtórowały jej pozostałe głosy. – Cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem – Derek Hale jest tylko jeden! – poszło kolejne hasło, ale cholera naprawdę nie miał ochoty teraz tego słuchać.  
W końcu dopadli z Jacksonem Stilinskiego, który uśmiechał się lekko.  
\- Whittemore, tutaj nie ma kosza – rzucił rozbawiony, ale jego uśmiech zbladł, gdy Jackson zamiast odpowiedzieć wepchnął go do wody.  
Wtedy stało się nagle kilka rzeczy na raz. Lydia zamiast zrobić cokolwiek innego, po prostu zrzuciła z siebie ciuchy i w samej bieliźnie wskoczyła do jeziora. Allison przebiegła po kładce prawie potrącając ich i po chwili słychać było tylko plusk. Lydia wypłynęła pierwsza, ale Stilinskiego nigdzie nie było. McCall jakimś cudem, nie kłopocząc się rozbieraniem, zanurzył się po niej.  
\- On nie wypłynie – parsknęła Allison, gdy tylko znaleźli się wszyscy troje nad wodą i Derek bez wahania do nich dołączył, czując, że jezioro jest naprawdę zimne.  
\- Jak nie wypłynie? – spytał, ale zobaczył tylko stopę Lydii.  
McCall chwilę potem wyglądał jakby miał atak astmy, ale chyba się tym nie przejmował, bo trzymał w dłoniach cholernie bladego i nieoddychającego Stilinskiego, który patrzył wokół szeroko otwartymi oczami. Allison pomogła wciągnąć go na kładkę i uderzyła chłopaka w twarz otwartą dłonią tak mocno, że nawet Dereka to zabolało.  
\- Oddychaj, idioto! – krzyknęła do Stilesa zwiniętego w kłębek. Przemoczony i półprzytomny wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego i drobniejszego niż w rzeczywistości.  
Finstock jakoś zmaterializował się obok, wraz z opiekunem z innej szkoły, ale McCall zagrodził im drogę.  
\- Nic mu nie jest, to atak paniki – powiedział i przysiadł się, sadzając drżącego chłopaka prosto. – No dalej Stiles, wdech wydech, pamiętasz? – spytał jakoś dziwnie miękko. – Wiem, że nie nałykałeś się wody – dodał, przytrzymując chłopaka, który bardzo powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Widziałem ją – powiedział w końcu nie całkiem zrozumiale, ale McCall pokiwał tylko głową. Stilinski zrobił kilka próbnych głębszych wdechów i spojrzał na Finstocka. – Musisz mnie odesłać do domu.  
Trener o dziwo wyglądał na wściekłego.  
\- Nie ma mowy Stilinski. Rozmawiałem z twoim ojcem. McCall wie co ma robić w razie twoich ataków – urwał. – Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś wrócił wcześniej.  
\- Odeślij mnie – powtórzył jeszcze raz uparcie Stilinski, przy pomocy Scotta stawiając się do pionu. Wciąż lekko się trząsł, ale nie wyglądał na kogoś kto miałby ustąpić. Finstock podobnie.  
\- Możesz codziennie się topić, Stilinski. Nie ma opcji – odparł trener mrużąc oczy.  
Stiles schował ręce do kieszeni, jakby obawiał się, że może coś zrobić mężczyźnie i zrobił krok do przodu, chcąc go obejść w drodze na stały ląd.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ślimaki stały się pana ulubionym kompanem, bo na pewno ich nie zabranie – rzucił, nie odwracając się.  
Finstock momentalnie poczerwieniał i otworzył szeroko usta.  
\- To ty! Te cholerne ślimaki siedziały nawet na mojej szczoteczce! – warknął.  
\- Jeśli mnie pan odeśle do Beacon Hill ślimaki znikną – odparł Stilinski nawet nie udając, że to nie on i Derek pomyślał po raz pierwszy, że chłopak być nie może nie jest masochistą, ale po prostu ma jaja.  
Finstock zrobił głębszy wdech i wyglądało na to, że zamierza wrzasnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
\- Pakuj rzeczy, Stilinski – zaczął i Stiles rozpromienił się, a podziękowania zamarły mu na ustach. – Hale, ty też – dodał trener i Derek poczuł, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Drużyna bez kapitana nie miała szans w rozgrywkach.  
\- Hale nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, proszę go nie odsyłać ze mną – zaprotestował Stilinski, ale Finstock pokiwał tylko przecząco głową.  
\- Nie wracasz do domu, Stilinski. McCall popłynie z wami łódką na wyspę na środku jeziora. Ty tam będziesz spokojnie pracował, a Hale i tak wydawał się przetrenowany ostatnio, więc tygodniowy odpoczynek dobrze mu zrobi. Ustalicie strategię na mecz – urwał i spojrzał na nich wymownie. – Nie ma Stilinskiego, nie ma ślimaków – dodał rozkładając ręce i po prostu opuścił kładkę, zostawiając ich mokrych i zdenerwowanych.

ooo

Droga na wyspę upłynęła we względnym milczeniu. Scott pomógł zapakować im jedzenie i wodę, a nawet namioty, więc Derek zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Oczywiście miał nadzieję, że Stilinski nie doprowadzi go do jakiegoś skrajnego stanu, ale chłopak od wypadku w wodzie zachowywał się wyjątkowo spokojnie i nawet nie dowcipkował jak to miał w zwyczaju. McCall wysadził ich na brzegu z przepraszającą miną i udał się w drogę powrotną.  
\- Cholera – warknął Stilinski. – Nie zabrałem telefonu – dodał, sięgając do kieszeni.  
Nie miał już na sobie mokrych ciuchów, a Derek odebrał od cheerleaderek wszystkie swoje majtki, więc stali teraz ze wszystkimi swoimi rzeczami i patrzyli na niezbyt solidnie wyglądający domek wędkarski. Ktokolwiek był właścicielem, sporo czasu już tu nie zaglądał.  
\- Musimy sprawdzić czy jest bieżąca woda – rzucił po chwili Stilinski i Derek po prostu skinął głową. – I obejść okolicę – dodał.  
\- Sprawdź co z wodą, a ja sprawdzę czy jesteśmy tu sami – zdecydował i to były pierwsze słowa ubrane w zdanie, które wypowiedział do Stilinskiego chyba kiedykolwiek odkąd zaczęli liceum. Żadnych innych przynajmniej sobie nie przypominał. Poranne groźby się nie liczyły.  
\- Wolę odwrotnie – sprzeciwił się szybko. – Możliwe, że sprawdzisz gdzie można by ukryć moje zwłoki po tym jak mnie zabijesz…  
Derek popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował tego, po prostu kierując się w stronę domu. Nie interesował się, w którą stronę idzie Stilinski. Nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Miał ochotę tylko walnąć się na jakiekolwiek łóżko i odespać kilka godzin, bo to będzie naprawdę długi tydzień.

ooo

Obudziło go przeświadczenie, że coś jest nie tak. Niemal automatycznie obmacał czy nie jest przyszyty do łóżka, związany albo nagi. Jego rzeczy wciąż znajdowały się w torbie podróżnej i wyglądały na nietknięte, więc odetchnął z ulgą.  
Domek okazał się był w o wiele lepszym stanie niż przypuszczali. Nie było co prawda bieżącej wody, ale zapasy, które mieli spokojnie wystarczą im do picia. O kąpiel nie musieli się martwić, bo byli w końcu nad pieprzonym jeziorem. Problemem nie były też łóżka. Trzy znajdowały się w jedynym pomieszczeniu na parterze. Na piętrze ktoś urządził toaletę i kuchnię, co według Dereka było przynajmniej dziwne.  
Stilinski nie chrapał, co było dobre. Nie mruczał też przez sen jak McCall co było jeszcze lepsze.  
\- Stilinski – mruknął Derek, orientując się, że chłopaka nie ma w łóżku, a zamiast tego w spodenkach gimnastycznych i koszulce stoi w drzwiach i obserwuje spadające krople deszczu.  
Zanosiło się na burzę, ale nie padało, gdy kładli się spać.  
\- Stilinski – warknął. – Wpuszczasz chłodne powietrze do środka – dodał, bo to on cholera, przez prawie dwadzieścia minut rozpalał w kominku. Co prawda nie było zimno, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał się zabezpieczyć na noc.  
Chłopak nawet nie drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu. Zamiast tego, boso wyszedł na dwór nie robiąc sobie nic z piorunów, które właśnie zaczęły szaleć nad jego głową. To była chwila, w której Derek doszedł do wniosku, że Stilinski lunatykuje.  
\- Kurwa! – wrzasnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak właśnie zmierza w stronę niewielkiego przesmyku. Ich wyspa składała się z kilku niewielkich kawałków stałego lądu. Część drzew rosła na osobnych połaciach ziemi, odcięta od nich przez wodę. Co prawda, w jeziorze nie było prawie prądu, ale teraz podczas deszczu woda mogła się podnieść.  
Przypomniał sobie twarz Stilinskiego, gdy McCall wyciągnął go z wody i szybko narzucił na siebie spodenki.  
Dorwał Stilinskiego akurat w chwili, gdy ten przeskakiwał wodę. Nawet nie zawahał się, gdy wylądował po drugiej stronie i Derek odetchnął z ulgą, która zamieniła się w bezgłośny krzyk, kiedy chłopak bez ostrzeżenia pochylił się nad taflą najwyraźniej zamierzając skoczyć na główkę.  
Hale rzucił się do przodu, nawet nie zastanawiając się bardzo nad tym co robi i przewrócił ich na trawę. Stilinski szarpnął się kilka razy, ale Hale był od niego cięższy, a potem zamarł zaskoczony.  
\- Co ty robisz? – spytał całkiem przytomnym głosem.  
\- Lunatykowałeś – warknął Derek, zsuwając się z jego mokrego ciała. W międzyczasie naprawdę poważnie się rozpadało, bo ubranie kleiło się do niego niemożebnie. – Wracamy i zamykam drzwi na klucz – dodał całkiem poważnie, chociaż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się klucz ani czy drzwi mają zamek.  
Stilinski lekko zszokowany pokiwał głową w milczeniu i podniósł się, a potem zawahał, patrząc ponownie na przesmyk.  
\- Cholera – sarknął. – Podnosi się.  
\- No to co? – spytał Derek. – Pada od kilku godzin.  
\- Nie, cholera. Podnosi się. Za szybko się podnosi – powiedział, wskazując na wodę przed nimi, która prawie zakrywała ich stopy. Nic dziwnego, że Derek nie czuł tego. Jego nogi były zamarznięte z zimna.  
Przesmyk prawie w całości znajdował się pod wodą.  
\- Chyba tama puściła. To się czasem zdarza – poinformował go Stilinski i obrócił się na pięcie, patrząc z nagłym zainteresowaniem na drzewo. – Wspinasz się? – spytał.  
\- Co?  
\- Pytam czy się wspinasz. Woda może podnieść się nawet o metr. Ja nie mogę zostać w wodzie – dodał lekko spanikowany. – Musimy wyjść wyżej – poinformował go, dotykając zagłębień na pniu.  
\- Ja… - zawahał się Derek, orientując się nagle, że woda sięga mu w pół łydek. Faktycznie tempo przybierania nie było zbyt optymistyczne. Nie chciał spędzić nocy brodząc w wodzie po pas, ale nie było szans, żeby dostali się na główną wysepkę. – Podsadzę cię – dodał, stając za Stilinskim, ale chłopak pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Jesteś cięższy, będziesz miał problem z wejściem. Musisz się chwycić wyższych gałęzi, bo są mocniejsze. Podsadzę cię, a potem ty w razie czego mnie wciągniesz – dodał, zbierając w sobie chyba całą zimną krew, która jeszcze mu została.  
Derek miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale woda sięgała mu kolan.  
\- Kurwa. Zgoda – warknął czekając, aż Stiles zwinie dłonie w koszyczek.  
\- Na raz, na dwa, na trzy – zaczął odliczanie i z całych sił podniósł go do góry.  
Derek złapał się mokrej kory i prawie zsunął, gdy palce natrafiły na coś śliskiego. Nie starał się nawet wejść na jakąś wyższą gałąź, żeby z powodzeniem móc asekurować Stilinskiego, ale chłopak nie potrzebował pomocy. Gdy tylko zobaczył, że Derek siedzi bezpiecznie na odpowiedniej wysokości, wspiął się po korze, jakby była ścianką wspinaczkową i chwycił najbliższej gałęzi.  
\- Musimy tutaj zostać kilka godzin, więc znajdź wygodną pozycję, bo nie możemy zasnąć – odparł, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś irytujący – warknął Derek, z drugiej strony pnia.  
\- Tak mówią – przyznał bez cienia sarkazmu.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, wsłuchując się w burzę, aż Hale poczuł się nieswojo.  
\- Przepraszam za to wcześniej na pomoście – zaczął, wiedząc, że Stilinski załapie o co chodzi.  
\- To nie ty mnie wepchnąłeś do wody – odparł.  
\- Mimo wszystko przepraszam.  
\- Ok.  
Derek zmienił pozycję i oparł się plecami o pień. Jedna z gałęzi idealnie nadawała się jako podłokietnik, więc nie bał się, że przechyli się w którąkolwiek stronę. Stilinski również wpadł na ten sam pomysł, bo siedział poziom niżej również w tej samej pozycji. Liście nie chroniły ich zbyt dobrze przed deszczem i pewnie siedzenie na drzewie w czasie burzy nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale nie mieli wyjścia.  
\- Mogę o coś zapytać? – zaczął nagle Derek.  
\- Właśnie to robisz – odparł niebyt grzecznie chłopak. – Ale pytaj. W końcu sporo czasu tutaj posiedzimy.  
Derek westchnął, parząc w dół i nagle żałując, że nie może zobaczyć twarzy chłopaka.  
\- Dlaczego robiłeś mi te wszystkie kawały? – spytał. – Nigdy nie dokuczałem ci w szkole, nawet z tobą nie rozmawiałem, a przynajmniej sobie nie przypominam. To Jackson… - urwał nie wiedząc jak dokładnie wyrazić myśl.  
\- Dokładnie Jackson – podjął chłopak. – Z tego samego powodu, dla którego przed chwilą przepraszałeś za wypadek na kładce. Jackson robi to co uważa, że podoba się tobie, a ponieważ nie protestujesz… - teraz to na niego przyszła pora, żeby nie dokończyć zdania.  
Derek milczał chwilę nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że Stilinski ze wszystkich ludzi ma rację. Połowa cholernej drużyny do lacrosse'a czekała na jego aprobatę nawet z cholernym pierdnięciem.  
\- Jestem odpowiedzialny – rzucił w noc.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Wiesz, że gdybyś nie był taki wrzodem na tyłku…  
\- Moment – przerwał mu Stilinski. – Przypomnij mi jak zaczęło się wrzucanie mnie do kosza w każdy piątek.  
Derek zamarł. Nie pamiętał dokładnie. To już trzeci rok, jak miałby zapamiętać coś takiego?  
\- Nie wiem – odparł szczerze.  
\- Jackson chciał numer Lydii – zaczął Stilinski. – Ponieważ Lydia i ja mieliśmy wspólnie fakultety z angielskiego i chemii. Odmówiłem, bo Lydia nie dała mu swojego numeru przez pół roku, ale nachodził ją przez kolejne miesiące, więc w końcu się zgodziła.  
\- Czyli jednak wyszło na Jacksona – zauważył Derek. – A gdybyś…  
\- Weź przestań – przerwał mu znowu. – Lydia rzuci go w dniu, w którym skończą liceum. Idzie na MIT, nie jest jej potrzebny bezrozumny mięśniak. Nie takiej dziewczynie jak ona – stwierdził i Derek nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Martin była cholernie bystra, chociaż rzadko to pokazywała po sobie, raczej kierując i manipulując ludźmi za pomocą swojej urody. – Nie mów tylko, że wierzyłeś w to love story.  
\- Nie do końca – przyznał szczerze, czując się nagle naprawdę zmęczony. – Przeziębimy się – zmienił temat.  
\- Mam w torbie dwie butelki Burbona – odparł Stilinski bez wahania.  
Kolejna godzina upłynęła we względnym milczeniu i chociaż Derek czuł, że niejednokrotnie zamykały mu się oczy, wszechobecne zimno skutecznie utrudniało mu zaśniecie. Stilinski piętro niżej też od czasu do czasu poruszał się niespokojnie. Woda nie sięgnęła metra wysokości, ale na razie też nie opadała, więc Derek zaczął mieć niemiłe przeczucia. Sam zostawił telefon w domku i nie miałby teraz nawet jak zadzwonić po pomoc. Albo do Laury opowiedzieć jej, że znalazł żartownisia i właśnie spędza z nim noc na drzewie. Chociaż ten dobór słów był fatalny i siostra na pewno pogratulowałaby mu miejsca, w którym stracił dziewictwo. Sama wybrała w tym celu samolot i przelot do Francji, więc przynajmniej w oryginalności przebiłby ją ten jeden raz.  
\- Jeśli wciąż czujesz się winny – zaczął nagle Stiles. – Jest jednak rzecz, którą mógłbyś zrobić.  
\- Tak? – spytał Derek, zastanawiając się czy zostanie poproszony, żeby udawać przyjaciela Stilinskiego albo o to, żeby sprać na kwaśne jabłko Jacksona. Obie z tych rzeczy były niewykonalne. Nie dla kogoś takiego jak Stilinski.  
\- Mógłbyś nie nazywać Scotta jego nazwiskiem. Nie lubi tego.  
To zdziwiło Dereka.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał.  
\- To nazwisko jego ojca – wytłumaczył chłopak. – Naprawdę nieprzyjemna historia i przede wszystkim nie należy do mnie. Jeśli Scott chciałby ci powiedzieć… Zrobiłby to. Ale mimo to możesz do niego mówić po imieniu. Na pewno to doceni – dodał.  
Derek kiwnął głową, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że Stilinski go nie widzi.  
\- Mogę to zrobić – powiedział.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł chłopak i wydawało się, że ponownie zapadnie nieprzyjemna cisza, ale Derek o prostu nie mógł tego tak zostawić.  
\- O co chodzi z tobą i Mc… Scottem? – poprawił się.  
Stilinski milczał przez chwilę, jakby wahał się nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Jesteśmy sąsiadami. Mama Scotta i mój tata kiedyś się spotykali, ale to stara historia. Znamy się ze Scottem od dziecka – dodał.  
\- Nie widziałem, żebyście spędzali ze sobą czas – zauważył.  
Stilinski zrobił spory wdech, jakby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
\- Scott gra w drużynie i chodzi z Allison, nasze drogi rozeszły się w pierwszej klasie liceum, co nie zmienia faktu, że dalej jest moim przyjacielem, a ja jestem jego przyjacielem – zauważył.  
Faktycznie to rzuciło się Derekowi w oczy, gdy McCall wyciągał Stilinskiego z wody. Nie było wahania, gdy skoczył mu na pomoc. Nie zastanawiał się czy nie dostanie czasem ataku astmy, po prostu skoczył. Kiedy grali w drużynie zachowywał się podobnie, ale nie tak otwarcie. Derek wiedział, że może na Scotta liczyć w wielu przypadkach, ale nie byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. McCall nie dopuszczał do tego, jakby częściowo nie był zainteresowany ich aktywnościami i tym, co myślą. W zasadzie z całej grupy, z którą Derek się znał od trzech lat, McCall i Danny byli najbardziej godnymi uwagi chłopakami. Górowali nad innymi inteligencją i zachowaniem, i chyba przez to najczęściej znajdowali się na uboczu.  
\- Zauważyłem – odparł ponuro, sądząc, że kolejny temat się wyczerpał, ale Stilinski bez ostrzeżenia wspiął się na jego wysokość i przywarł do pnia po drugiej stronie.  
\- Samotny wilk jest zazdrosny o przyjaciela małego kujona? – spytał chłopak, ewidentnie drażniąc się.  
\- Skąd w ogóle takie przypuszczenie? – odparł Derek.  
\- Dzwoniłeś do siostry, żeby się na mnie poskarżyć.  
No tak. Tutaj go miał. Laura wciąż pozostawała najbliższą mu osobą, chociaż była prawie o pięć lat starsza i niedługo miała wyjść za mąż.  
\- Potraktowałeś ją jako źródło informacji! – parsknął. – Musiałem je zweryfikować.  
Stiles nie pokusił się o komentarz, ale Derek czuł, że przegrał tę batalię.

ooo

Woda opadła, gdy wstawało słońce. Zmęczeni, brudni i cholernie obolali wkradli się do środka, prawie padając na własne łóżka. Stilinski był cholernie blady, gdy sięgnął do torby i wyjął butelkę obiecanego alkoholu. Z trudem odkręcił nakrętkę i upił pierwszy łyk krzywiąc się.  
\- Może coś zjemy? – spytał Derek, wsuwając się pod koc po tym jak rozpalił w kominku, ale chłopak pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie mam siły – odparł. – Bolą mnie wszystkie mięśnie.  
\- Czyli raczej niewiele – odgryzł się Derek, a chłopak popatrzył na niego spode łba.  
\- No to zrób śniadanie – warknął i bez chwili wahania pociągnął kolejny łyk.  
Derek chcąc nie chcąc przygotował kilka kanapek i podsunął talerzyk Stilinskiemu, który podejrzliwie mu się przyglądał bardzo długi moment. Potem ogryzł pierwszy kęs i uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.  
\- Może nie jesteś taki zły – stwierdził.  
Prawie dwie godziny mówili już sobie po imieniu, siedząc pod jednym kocem naprzeciwko dogasającego ognia. Derek doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinni mieć odmrożeń, ale nie był pewien czy oglądał swoją stopę czy nogę od stołu. W tym stanie nie mógł po prostu ich odróżnić. Stiles natomiast starał się założyć swoją nogę za głowę, ale szło mu z miernym skutkiem. Derek jakoś po kilku minutach zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba dzwoni jego telefon. Już wcześniej poinformował Scotta, że wszystko z nimi w porządku, bo Finstock niepokoił się burzą, więc nie sądził, żeby to był ponowny telefon z obozu. Jakimś cudem doczołgał się do swojej torby, czując, że Stiles klepnął go w pośladek, i odebrał.  
[i]- Cześć brat[/i] – zaświergotała zawsze ćwierkała. Miała zbyt swobodny tryb życia, żeby mogła normalnie mówić.  
\- Marzy mi się seks na drzewie – odparł, widząc, że Stiles właśnie rozłożył się na dywaniku przed kominkiem i chichocze.  
Długa chwila milczenia w słuchawce utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że jego siostra po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wie co powiedzieć.  
[i]- Jesteś pijany?[/i] – spytała tylko, a on dzielnie czknął.  
\- Przeciwdziałamy hipotermii. Spędziliśmy ze Stilesem noc na drzewie – odparł, obserwując jak chłopak obraca się na brzuch i próbuje wstać. To oczywiście nie mogło się udać. Nie bez powodu Derek nie starał się pionizować.  
Laura ponownie zamilkła.  
[i]- Uprawiałeś seks na drzewie?![/i]  
\- Chciałbym – odparł całkiem szczerze.  
[i]- Kim jest Stiles?[/i] – spytała szybko.  
\- Samurajem, który kradnie moje majtki – odparł i Stiles właśnie popatrzył na niego z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem, więc Derek po prostu musiał się rozłączyć.

ooo

Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak już w chwili, gdy się obudził. Bolały go plecy i bark, a na domiar tego czuł w ustach posmak, który można by porównać tylko do skarpetek po meczu lacrosse'a. Przez chwilę miał podejrzenia, że może Stiles wyciął mu kolejny numer, ale przypomniał sobie, że obaj są tutaj uwięzieni i chłopak wczoraj albo dzisiaj – zależy co to za dzień – przyznał, że głupim byłoby robienie kawałów, gdy Derek wiedział już kto jest ich autorem.  
To go wcale nie uspokoiło.  
No dobra, może trochę.  
Ok, kurwa – ulżyło mu.  
Po liście żartów, które dostał od Stilesa wczoraj, zrobiło mu się słabo. Ginąca bielizna to było dopiero preludium tego, co miało się stać. Kilka dni temu Stiles opracował plan jak przenieść jego łóżko wraz z nim na dwór, a tego mógłby nie przeżyć, bo cholera nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś oglądał go w bieliźnie.  
A propos Stilesa, chłopaka znowu nigdzie nie było widać, więc Derek prawie dostał zawału, przypominając sobie o jego wcześniejszym lunatykowaniu. Nawet nie chciało mu się bardzo wymiotować, gdy wypadł przez drzwi i zatrzymał się zszokowany już w progu. Stilinski ze słuchawkami na uszach przenosił właśnie ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą w całkiem płynnym tanecznym ruchu. Przez chwilę Derek myślał, że chłopak tańczy, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to rozgrzewka przed właściwym treningiem, bo Stiles stojąc tyłem do niego, zrzucił koszulkę i słuchawki, i wykonał kilka wykopów w powietrzu, które wcale nie wyglądały na baletowe. W zasadzie naprawdę nie chciałby tam oberwać, niezależnie od tego ile kilogramów cięższy był od Stilesa.  
Chłopak chyba wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności, bo wylądował miękko na trawie i wyprowadził kolejne kopnięcie. Derek czując nagły przypływ mdłości cofnął się w głąb domku i zawisł nad niewielką miską, której wcześniej nie zauważył, a którą Stiles chyba postawił przezornie koło jego łóżka gdy wychodził. Sięgnął po swój telefon i sprawdził przychodzące połączenia. Tak jak sądził, dzwoniła Laura, więc jeszcze cokolwiek pamiętał z wczoraj/dziś.  
Kategorycznie wczoraj – stwierdził widząc datę. Przespał ponad piętnaście godzin. Najwyraźniej Finstock miał rację jeśli chodziło o przetrenowanie. Mięśnie po spędzeniu nocy na drzewie nie bolały go tak bardzo, chociaż nie pamiętał jak dostał się na łóżko. Nie to jednak było ważne. Cholerny Stiles wyglądał jak ćwierkający skowronek trenując w ogródku, a on prawie dwadzieścia kilogramów cięższy nie potrafił nawet unieść teraz głowy.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wkradł się Stilinski, niemal natychmiast zakrywając się koszulką. Stąd Derek widział jak spocony był. Jego ciało chociaż szczupłe nie było tak chude i pozbawione mięśni jak przypuszczał wcześniej. Było żylaste, ale wyglądało na sprężyste i przyjemnie wyćwiczone.  
\- Dość – warknął Derek, nie wiedząc czy mówi to do własnych myśli, do grawitacji czy do dzwoniącego właśnie telefonu. Sięgnął po komórkę i zaklął widząc na wyświetlaczu imię Laury. – Cholera. Nie mogę teraz z nią rozmawiać – mruknął pod nosem.  
\- Twoja siostra dzwoni? – spytał wciągając koszulkę i ostawiając niewielką butelkę z wodą na szafkę obok Dereka. – Mogę z nią porozmawiać – zaproponował.  
Hale spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, ale Stiles już wyciągnął rękę po telefon.  
\- Wczoraj już ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę, gdy odpłynąłeś – poinformował go, odblokowując komórkę. – Cześć Laura, tutaj 'Samuraj, który kradnie jego majtki' – przedstawił się bez skrępowania. – Seks? Nic o tym nie wiem – odparł po chwili i zaśmiał się. W tej chwili Derek naprawdę poważnie go nienawidził. Nie słyszał co mówiła Laura, ale Stiles zarumienił się, a potem zająknął, gdy chciał przerwać, więc na pewno nic dobrego. – Dobrze, przekażę, ale aseksualność to oficjalnie czwarta orientacja seksualna. Nie sądzę, żeby… - urwał, bo Laura po prostu musiała się wtrącić. – Jest pijany. Tak. Wygrzmocił prawie całą butelkę, bo ja nie piję zbyt wiele… Jasne, ciebie też miło było słyszeć, Lauro – pożegnał się i odłożył komórkę na jego szafkę.  
Przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę swojego łóżka i położył się na nim, nie kłopocząc się tym, by ściągać buty.  
\- Chcesz śniadanie? – spytał po prostu.  
\- Co mówiła moja siostra? – zaczął, bo im szybciej przejdą do tego punktu, tym szybciej będzie wiedział jak bardzo zawstydzony powinien być.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Powinieneś coś przelecieć, bo masz autodestrukcyjne zapędy – odparł bez skrępowania.  
\- Super – warknął. – A wczoraj?  
\- Chciała wiedzieć w jakim znaczeniu 'kradnę twoje majtki' – wytłumaczył. – Chcesz śniadanie? – powrócił do przerwanego tematu.  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową, ale nie miał sił nawet się zirytować. Położył się z powrotem na łóżku i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą, którą Stiles zostawił wcześniej. Wypił prawie połowę zanim poczuł się chociaż odrobinę lepiej.  
\- Więc wypiłem… - urwał.  
\- Prawie całą butelkę – dopowiedział chłopak, jedząc w najlepsze śniadanie.  
\- Kurwa.  
\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. Gdybym się zorientował, przysięgam, że przynajmniej próbowałbym cię powstrzymać – powiedział całkiem poważnie.  
Derek chwilę leżał bez ruchu, zastanawiając się czy powinien w ogóle rozpoczynać temat, ale ponieważ akurat nigdzie się nie wybierał, ponownie starał się skupić wzrok na Stilesie.  
\- Myślałem, że znowu wylunatykowałeś na dwór – zaczął. – Dlaczego nie nakopiesz Jacksonowi? – spytał wprost nie siląc się nawet na subtelności. – Nie, żebym chciał to zobaczyć – urwał. – Dobra, kurwa, chciałbym – przyznał od razu sobie przerywając. Nie było sensu się oszukiwać. Nie byli przyjaciółmi i pewnie, gdyby nie grał z nim w lacrosse'a i nie musieli się dogadywać w drużynie, nigdy pierwszy by się do niego nie odezwał. Jackson był fiutem z porsche.  
Stiles przez moment się nie odzywał, jakby zastanawiał się co powiedzieć.  
\- Nie mów nikomu, że trenuję – zaczął nagle.  
\- Dlaczego? To chyba super. Widziałem ten wykop i w ogóle… Jackson dałby ci spokój – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Ty naprawdę tego nie kumasz? – spytał retorycznie. – To gówno wokół nas to tylko liceum. Jackson może sobie być palantem, ale nikogo to tak naprawdę nie obchodzi. Jest inny świat poza liceum i wtedy Jackson może się zdziwić i to poważnie. Lyds o tym wie, podobnie jak Allison i Scott. I Danny.  
Derek spróbował się wyprostować, ale naprawdę to było o wiele trudniejsze niż podejrzewał wcześniej, azanosiło się na poważną rozmowę, której nie chciał kontynuować w pozycji horyzontalnej.  
\- Też idę na studia – mruknął tylko. – I wiem, że świat się nie kończy w murach liceum, chodzi mi tylko o to, że skoro jesteś dobry, a widziałem ten obrót; leciałeś w powietrzu, to mógłbyś się pozbyć Jacksona.  
\- Nie jest ważny – stwierdził Stiles. – Poza tym jestem zawodowcem i gdybym zrobił mu jakąkolwiek krzywkę mógłbym zostać oskarżony o napaść z bronią w ręku, bo tak działa prawo – dodał. – Poza tym… mój ojciec nie wie – westchnął. – Mój ojciec nie wie, że trenuję sambo, dlatego nie mów nikomu, proszę – powiedział z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.  
Derek uniósł się na łokciach i popatrzył na Stilesa, który gapił się w sufit z nieodgadnioną miną.  
\- Jak twój ojciec może nie wiedzieć, że trenujesz coś takiego? To chyba zajmuje sporo czasu, znaczy nie wiem – urwał niepewnie.  
\- Mam niewielką przestrzeń dla siebie w zagajniku za naszym domem, a poza tym mój ojciec większość czasu spędza w pracy. Jest szeryfem – dodał, jakby to miało cokolwiek tłumaczyć. – Czasami przyjeżdżają do mnie znajomi, z którymi poprawiam niektóre ciosy, jeśli je źle wyprowadzam. Poza tym nie wiem jak miałbym wytłumaczyć, że pobiłem Jacksona, tylko popatrz na mnie – zakpił. – A do tego ta zasada w jujutsu: 'ustąp, aby zwyciężyć'. Lydia się w niej zakochała.  
Derek poczuł delikatny dreszcz na plecach.  
\- Martin trenuje z tobą? – zdziwił się.  
\- Nie, Lyds uwielbia wszelkie filozofie, więc pożyczyłem jej kilka swoich książek, ale nie daj się zwieść. Jest niebezpieczna na swój sposób – dodał, wciąż wgapiając się w sufit. – To co? Moja tajemnica jest u ciebie bezpieczna? – spytał, nagle odwracając się w stronę Dereka i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Nie wiem komu miałbym ją wyjawić i po co – odparł tylko. – Jeśli tylko obiecasz, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie wywiniesz mi żadnego numeru… - zawiesił znacząco głos.  
Stiles parsknął i pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Kto by pomyślał. Jesteśmy tu ponad dwie doby i zawieramy umowy – zakpił. – Umówmy się tak, że jeszcze jedna niespodzianka was czeka, ale to całą drużyną na powitanie w szkole i zostawiam cię w spokoju. Zbyt długo to planowałem, żebym mógł odpuścić – dodał szybko, widząc, że Derek chce zaprotestować. – A potem masz mnie z głowy do końca semestru, czego nie będzie mógł powiedzieć Jackson, na przykład.  
Derek wyszczerzył się lekko.  
\- Jeśli to tylko nie przeszkodzi mu w grze, nie mam nic przeciwko.  
\- Nie uszkodziłbym naszej drogocennej gwiazdy drużyny – zakpił ponownie Stiles i wrócił do gapienia w sufit.

ooo

Kiedy Derek obudził się po raz kolejny i nie nawiedziło go uczucie, że stanie się coś niedobrego, prawie nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Stiles spał spokojnie na łóżku obok. Jego telefon nie dzwonił, a on sam nie czuł się jak gówno, chociaż zaczął doskwierać mu głód. Wczorajszy dzień spędził prawie całkowicie zanurzony w zimnej wodzie, chociaż Stiles ostrzegał go, że na pewno po niego nie przypłynie, nawet jeśli będzie się topił i nikt go nie będzie o to winił.  
McCall odwiedził ich wczoraj i zabrał jakieś papiery od Stilinskiego, kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy chłopak zaczął mu objaśniać pół głosem dokładnie co to jest. Zamienili ze sobą tylko kilka słów, ale Scott wydawał się uspokojony. Przywiózł nawet Stilesowi telefon, a ten bez słowa podziękowania wykręcił numer i pogrążył się w dość długiej rozmowie.  
\- Kiedyś z tobą zwariuje – rzucił mu tylko McCall wiosłując z powrotem, ale Stiles tylko zamachał do niego.  
Derek przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy czasem nie zagadać do Scotta, ale na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział od czego miałby zacząć. Znali się z McCallem prawie trzy lata, ale ich wspólne dyskusje opierały się głównie na lacrossie lub imprezach, które będą/są/były. Sam doszedł do tego dopiero wtedy, gdy próbował podobnej tematyki ze Stilesem i chłopak wydał się kompletnie niezainteresowany. Nie pytał też o jego życie, prócz siostry, która była jedynym chyba nie nudnym szczegółem w jego egzystencji. Oczywiście Derek zdawał sobie sprawę, że był tego powód. O Hale'ach wszyscy wszystko wiedzieli. Gdzie mieszkali, co lubili, z kim się spotykali. Jego temat zawsze był na ustach największych plotkar, więc nie było powodu, żeby uzupełniać informacje.  
Stiles zapewne gdyby chciał, znałby również rozmiar jego buta.  
Stilinski natomiast wydawał się człowiekiem zagadką. Derek rzecz jasna znał szeryfa, ojca Stilesa, ale poza tym nie wiedział nic więcej. Chłopak nie był taką ciamajdą, jaką grał w szkole i Hale w końcu zrozumiał dlaczego. Żeby zacząć trenować sztuki walki, musiał sfałszować podpis ojca i to wiele lat temu, bo czegoś takiego nie uczy się człowiek w ciągu roku.  
Ciało Stilesa zdawało się być idealnie sprężyste, giętkie i gibkie. Pewne, gdy wyprowadzał ciosy. Chłopak trenował po kilka minut co parę godzin, najwyraźniej przyjmując to za odpowiednią porcję ćwiczeń i Derek miał okazję podziwiać go parę razy.  
\- Ciekawe czy Greenberg prowadzi podwójne życie – spytał tego ranka i Stiles prawie parsknął robiąc herbatę.  
\- Jest japońską skrzypaczką – zakpił.  
\- To byłoby ciekawe – ciągnął dalej niezrażony krytyką.  
\- Poważnie. Widziałeś jego palce? Są serdelkowate. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby cokolwiek nimi dotykał – urwał Stiles, uciekając nagle wzrokiem. – Zresztą nieważne. Słyszałem jak śpiewał na przesłuchaniach do chóru szkolnego. Kompletnie nie ma słuchu – dodał.  
\- Bo ty masz?  
Stiles parsknął.  
\- Wiem kiedy ktoś nie trafia w żadną z nut. Tyle chyba wystarczy – dodał i chyba miał jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć, ale zadzwonił jego telefon i momentalnie porzucił temat kubków i herbaty, sięgając po komórkę. – Cześć. Powiedz, że dasz radę – mruknął, a potem westchnął uśmiechając się nagle szeroko. – Chryste, uwielbiam cię, wiesz – odparł, ignorując pytające spojrzenie Dereka. – Siedzę na pieprzonej wyspie – poinformował swojego rozmówcę. – Tak, mogę być twoją… - urwał przypominając sobie nagle o Dereku. – Moje ochraniacze zostały w obozie cheerleaderek. Allison, dziewczyna Scotta mogłaby ci je dać. Gdybyś był tak dobry i nauczył ją jak ma podejść do tego salta… Tak, tak… Dokładnie. Problemy z dynamiką – urwał, chodząc od stołu do swojego łóżka.  
Derek czuł się jak intruz, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd obaj znaleźli się na wyspie.  
\- Dzisiaj?! – parsknął. – Już? To po jaką cholerę dzwonisz? – spytał Stiles, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Nie, nie wracajcie po ochraniacze. Nie chcę tracić czasu. Finstock na pewno nie pozwoli ci wrócić, koleś mnie nienawidzi – urwał, pocierając bezwiednie bark i rozłączył się bez pożegnania.  
Rzucił okiem w stronę Dereka, a potem obejrzał cały pokój, który teraz był zagracony ich rzeczami. Co prawda już pierwszego dnia starli większość kurzu, ale nie przejmowali się aż tak bardzo sprzątaniem, by to miejsce można było uznać za czyste w pierwotnym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
\- Będziemy mieli gościa – powiedział w końcu Stiles. – Nawet lepiej, że widziałeś mnie ćwiczącego, ponieważ to z Arturem najczęściej trenuje, więc pewnie i tak by się wydało. Scott zaraz się tutaj z nim pojawi – urwał nagle zakłopotany.  
Postukał palcami o bok swojej nogi i spojrzał w dół.  
\- No tak – stwierdził, patrząc na dżinsy z niesmakiem. Derek przypomniał sobie, że pierwszy raz, gdy widział Stilesa ćwiczącego ten miał na sobie specjalne szorty wraz z przytwierdzonym do nich czerwonym paskiem. Najwyraźniej stopniem jego wtajemniczenia, bo w tej chwili wyciągał równie wygodne spodnie i ten sam pas.  
Przebrał się szybko włożył słuchawki na uszy, odcinając się na chwilę od Dereka. Jego bose stopy zaczęły bez skrępowania robić niewielkie kółeczka w powietrzu i Hale po prostu wiedział, że Stiles się rozciąga. Po kilku długich minutach, wyłączył muzykę i wciągnął powietrze do płuc, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem cię takim podekscytowanym – stwierdził Derek.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wyjdziemy po nich? Finstock dał nam tylko dwie godziny i wolałbym nie tracić czasu. Z kolei nie chcę cię tutaj zostawiać samego, a Scott przeważnie uczestniczy w pierwszym etapie treningu… - urwał.  
\- Mogę spróbować – stwierdził bez entuzjazmy Derek, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Chodziło mi raczej o to, żebyś odciągnął Scotta na jakiś czas.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi, na którego odgłos Stilinski po prostu podskoczył.  
\- Dwadzieścia minut?! – parsknął, otwierając i wpuszczając do środka wyjątkowo niezadowolonego McCalla wraz z kimś, kogo Derek bynajmniej się nie spodziewał.  
Mężczyzna był wyższy nawet od niego i ciut szerszy w barkach, więc wagowo… Cholera, wagowo to przynajmniej czterdzieści kilogramów więcej niż Stiles. Derek sam wolałby się z nim nie mierzyć, tym bardziej, że facet był z rodzaju tych, którzy wiedzą co robią ze swoimi mięśniami.  
\- Nie wiem jak mierzą czas w San Francisco, ale tutaj używamy zegarów cyfrowych – dodał Stiles, zamykając za nimi. – Poza tym o swoim przybyciu, uprzedza się telefonicznie z wyprzedzeniem dobowym – zwrócił mu uwagę. – A gdybym akurat zbiegł z tego Alcatraz?  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Wpław? – zakpił, a potem skierował swój wzrok w stronę Dereka. – Artur Morris.  
\- Derek Hale – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń.  
Mężczyzna ponownie się uśmiechnął, tym razem mrużąc do tego oczy, jakby oceniał Dereka.  
\- Jednak nie zamknięto cię tu samego – dodał. – Może niepotrzebnie się kłopotałem? – spytał retorycznie, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Derek gra w lacrosse'a ze Scottem. Trafiliśmy tu za karę – przyznał po chwili. – Mogłem okazać się za dużym wrzodem na dupie – dodał, przewracając oczami.  
\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się nieszczerze Artur, odstawiając swoją torbę na ziemię. – Czyli raczej nie zostanę tu na noc? – spytał retorycznie, a Scott zrobił taką minę, jakby właśnie zjadł cytrynę.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś był typem zostającym na noc – zaczął Stiles, wzdychając nagle. – Zresztą, jesteśmy tutaj w innym celu. Przebierz się i wyjdź przed domek. Tam jest spora łączka. Ja jestem już rozgrzany, ale chcę, żebyś mi pomógł z… - urwał, bo Derek złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął do tyłu.  
Artur spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Chyba żartujesz. On jest prawie dwukrotnie od ciebie cięższy – stwierdził Hale nie kryjąc nawet zaskoczenia.  
\- To trening, a nie prawdziwa walka – mruknął pod nosem Stiles, wyrywając się z niezbyt mocnego uścisku i kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Czekam na zewnątrz – dodał w progu, więc Derek po prostu zaklął pod nosem i sięgnął po swoje spodenki.  
Artur przebrał się pospiesznie, nawet nie kłopocząc się z zapinaniem ochraniaczy. Wpuścił w szlufki spodenek czerwony pas i zawiązał go w ten sam sposób, w jaki Stiles blokował swój pas.  
\- Nie musisz się o niego martwić – zaczął, czekając aż Derek się przebierze. – Spotkaliśmy się prawie dwa lata temu i prawie złamał mi wtedy rękę – odparł uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. – Ja zaczynałem od boksu on od jujutsu. Gdybym miał to jakoś porównać, to raczej on jest tutaj górą – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – powiedział Derek, po chwili zastanowienia jednak zdejmując koszulkę, bo McCall właśnie pozbywał się swojej.  
Artur wyszedł pierwszy i Derek zamierzał też pójść w jego ślady, ale dłoń Scotta powstrzymała go.  
\- Czekaj – syknął chłopak, przymykając odrobinę drzwi. – Wiesz, że jego ojciec nie może się o tym dowiedzieć? – spytał.  
\- Rozmawiałem ze Stilesem jakiś czas temu – odparł. Na wyspie czas płynął jakoś inaczej i nawet sam nie potrafił określić czy to było wczoraj czy przedwczoraj. – Nie podoba mi się ten koleś – warknął, a McCall skinął tylko głową.  
\- Niezbadane są wybory Stilesa – parsknął Scott. – Też go nie cierpię, ale dostałem go w pewne wakacje z pakietem i nie mogłem odmówić – dodał nie całkiem zrozumiale i po prostu wyszedł zostawiając Dereka ze swoimi myślami.

ooo

Zrozumienie, dlaczego Stiles nie chciał ujawnić informacji o swoim treningu nie zajęło długo Derekowi. Obaj ze Scottem odpadli w połowie pierwszej rozgrzewki. McCall siedział z inhalatorem i próbował doprowadzić swoje płuca do jakiejkolwiek kondycji, a on sam czuł, że chyba naciągnął całą lewą nogę, bo nie mógł jej bezboleśnie zgiąć. Bolał go nawet lewy pośladek.

Stiles natomiast świetnie się bawił, w ten cholernie powolny sposób przemieszczając się z miejsca na miejsce. Derek trochę uspokoił się, gdy okazało się, że nie zamierzają faktycznie trenować bez ochraniaczy, ale to nie przeszkodziło Arturowi wyprowadzić kilku ciosów, które Stiles ominął z kocią zwinnością i nawet założył jedną czy dwie dźwignie na nadgarstki mężczyzny.

I wtedy Artur po prostu klepnął Stilesa w tyłek, ignorując kompletnie parsknięcie Scotta. Dłoń pozostała na pośladkach chłopaka o wiele za długo zdaniem Dereka, ale Stilinski nie wydawał się niezadowolony i wtedy to do niego dotarło.

Stiles jest gejem.

W sumie to nagle wiele wyjaśniło. Zachowanie cheerleaderek i to, że starał się nie patrzeć, gdy Derek się przebierał, co w zasadzie było miłe, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację. Scott oczywiście musiał o tym wiedzieć, podobnie jak o romansie Stilesa ze starszym mężczyzną. Derek miał tylko nadzieję, że Laura nie wiedziała i jej żarty czasem nie wykroczyły poza obowiązujące normy.

\- Kurwa – warknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles nie ukrywał przed ojcem treningów, ale kochanka. – Miał piętnaście lat – dodał szeptem, gdy po poszlakach doszło do niego kiedy Stiles i Artur spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

\- Taaaa. Stiles zawsze pakował się w spore kłopoty, ale wychodził z nich obronną ręką – zaczął.

\- Ale… - urwał Derek.

\- Nie ma żadnego 'ale'. On zawsze wydawał się starszy. Artur nawet nie wiedział, że Stiles jest nastolatkiem – ciągnął McCall. – Mogę kolesia nie lubić, ale nigdy nie skrzywdził Stilesa i to chyba mówi samo za siebie. Poza tym dzisiaj próbował nastraszyć Jacksona, gdy fiut zaczął skandować, że Stiles jest ciotą. Ja nie mam na to nerwów. Nie wiem jak Stiles to wytrzymuje, to chyba to jego pierdolone zen… - urwał.

Derek próbował rozprostować kości i nie czuć bólu za każdym razem, gdy Stilinski robił unik przed zaplanowanymi ciosami, które wyprowadzał Artur. Mijali się o zaledwie milimetry, ale robili to z taką dokładnością, że po prostu musieli widywać się często.

\- I tak po prostu to zostawiłeś? – spytał Derek niedowierzając.

Po wcześniejszych deklaracjach przyjaźni coś takiego po prostu nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- To nie jest coś, co zrozumiesz, Derek – powiedział nagle Scott. – Stiles zwiał z domu po śmierci matki. Utonęła, ale pewnie tego nie pamiętasz. Nie było o tym sporo w gazetach.

\- Stąd u niego lęk przed wodą? – stwierdził bardziej niż spytał, ale McCall skinął głową.

\- Tak i Stiles zwiał z domu – powrócił do przerwanego tematu. - Nie było go dokładnie dobę. Jakimś cudem wylądował w San Francisco, spotkał Artura, który po… fakcie dowiedział się, że Stiles jest młodocianym uciekinierem. Przywiózł go z powrotem zanim szeryf Stilinski zorientował się, że jego syn zniknął. W razie czego miałem powiedzieć, że był u mnie całą noc, bo moja mama pracowała na nocną zmianę – urwał. – Artur potem przyjeżdżał kilka razy do Beacon Hills, a czasami to Stiles się zrywał i jakoś tak to się ciągnie. Nie pochwalam, ale cały czas tu jestem, bo jest moim cholernym przyjacielem, a Artur… cóż… To Artur. Zobaczył w nim potencjał i namówił, żeby Stiles z jujutsu przestawił się na sambo. Nie wiem tylko czy się cieszyć, czy raczej bać.

Derek westchnął.

\- To trochę popieprzone – stwierdził.

\- Mnie to mówisz? Nawet nie wiesz jaki byłem przerażony, gdy koleś stanął w moich drzwiach z wkurzonym Stilesem o czwartej nad ranem i wyjaśnił sytuację. Minęło prawie dwa lata, a ja wciąż jestem przerażony, gdy sobie przypomnę – dodał i dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach.

Stiles właśnie zawiesił jedną ze swoich bosych stóp w powietrzu i zamarł, starając się jak najdalej wyciągnąć palce.

\- Tu się zawsze blokuję – rzucił w stronę Artura, który po prostu położył jego stopę na swoim ramieniu i zrobił krok w stronę Stilesa.

\- Lepiej? – spytał.

Stiles pokręcił głową, sprawdzając czy jego mięśnie są odpowiednio naciągnięte.

\- Krok do przodu? – zaryzykował, więc Artur przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, sprawdzając czy na twarzy chłopaka nie ma oznak bólu, ale Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo i położył na wyciągniętej nodze robiąc coś w rodzaju szpagatu.

\- Cholera – warknął Artur, zaskoczony. – Ty mały oszuście – parsknął. – Czy ty masz w ogóle kości? – spytał raczej retorycznie, bo Stiles nie zamierzał najwyraźniej odpowiadać.

ooo

Artur wyjechał dokładnie w dwie godziny później, zostawiając Stilinskiego spoconego i przyjemnie zmęczonego. Chłopak wszedł do jeziora po kolana i zanurzył się, żeby przynajmniej z wierzchu spłukać brud i pot.

Derek siedział na łóżku i zastanawiała się czy w zasadzie powinien zaczynać tę rozmowę, ale Stiles pierwszy rozpoczął temat.

\- Widziałem jak rozmawiałeś ze Scottem. Jeśli myśleliście, że was nie słyszę to jesteście w błędzie – parsknął bynajmniej nie rozgniewany. – I nie masz prawa mnie osądzać dopóki twoja siostra twierdzi, że jesteś kryptopederastą – dodał, sięgając po ręcznik.

Derek wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc i spojrzał na niego nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

\- Kryptopederastą? – powtórzył.

\- Gejem, który nie ma jaj się do tego przyznać – wyjaśnił Stiles, wciągając na siebie świeżą koszulkę. – Poza tym nie jestem w związku z Arturem. Po prostu czasem się widujemy. Czasami intensywniej niż Scott by sobie tego życzył. Lubię seks, nie wiem dlaczego miałbym z niego rezygnować tylko dlatego, że w szkole nie ma nikogo interesującego.

\- A Danny? – spytał Derek, ignorując, że Laura musiała oczywiście wcisnąć swoje trzy grosze. Od prawie roku próbowała go przekonać, że powinien umówić się z chłopakiem, skoro nic z dziewczynami mu nie wychodzi.

\- Proszę cię – westchnął Stiles. – Danny'ego wszyscy lubią. Żadnej nutki zakazanej miłości – dodał. – Żadnego dreszczyku.

Derek spojrzał w sufit nagle zakłopotany, bo do jasnej cholery nie znał żadnych innych gejów, chociaż jeśli spytać Jacksona pewnie miałby ich posortowanych alfabetycznie.

\- Lubię Artura, a on lubi mnie – ciągnął dalej Stiles.

\- Lubicie się – parsknął Derek, podsumowując.

\- Dokładnie. I ciekawi mnie dlaczego nasza gwiazda drużyny lacrosse'a nie chce się umówić, chociażby z Dannym. Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat tobie wybaczyliby zmianę stron – powiedział, siadając na swoim łóżku z podkulonymi nogami.

Derek westchnął.

\- Nie wierzę, że rozmawiam o tym z tobą – rzucił, kładąc się i spoglądając w sufit.

\- Tajemnica za tajemnicę. Jakoś zaczęliśmy tak funkcjonować. No powiedz wujkowi Stilesowi, co siedzi pod tą ciemną czuprynką – poprosił Stilinski i Hale uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Jeśli będziesz kpił – zagroził i Stiles szybko podniósł ręce do góry w poddańczym geście. – Ok, zatem mam wrażenie, że otaczają mnie idioci – zaczął, zerkając z ukosa na chłopaka, który skinął głową, dając znać, że rozumie. – I wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi byłem lub nie byłem… - urwał.

\- Rozpowiedziały więcej niż wiedziały lub widziały – dokończył za niego Stiles z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy. – Wiszę twojej siostrze stówę. Stawiałem, że jesteś totalną dziewicą, a wszystkie opowieści to plotki.

Derek spojrzał na niego totalnie zszokowany.

\- Założyłeś się o coś takiego z moją rodzoną siostrą? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, cedząc każde słowo z osobna.

\- Wybacz, że nie wierzę plotkom – parsknął Stiles. – Poza tym to nie ja czerwieniłem się jak dziewica, gdy chodziłem bez koszulki – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie. – Dałeś mi podstawy sądzić…

\- Nie kończ – przerwał mu. – Masz jeszcze tego burbona? – spytał. – Po dzisiejszym dniu po prostu muszę się napić.

ooo

Derek ocknął się z lekkiego zamroczenia i spojrzał na ciało rozłożone na drugim łóżku. Stiles robił znowu coś dziwnego z nogami, ale zaplątał się w nogawkę swoich spodenek do spania i nie mógł się z powrotem odwinąć. Derek zastanawiał się czy mu nie pomóc, ale przypomniał sobie, jak Scott odpruwał go z prześcieradła i postanowił powziąć niewielką zemstę przynajmniej za tamten poranek.

\- Kiedyś schowam ci wszystkie majtki – mruknął pod nosem, ale Stiles chyba go usłyszał, bo zachichotał.

\- Czasami chodzę bez, więc nie zrobi mi to wielkiej różnicy – parsknął, a Derek spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Chodzisz bez bielizny, gdy ja tu jestem? – spytał, sprawdzając czy dobrze usłyszał, ale Stiles tylko czknął w odpowiedni. – Jak możesz być taki… - urwał, nie wiedząc co dokładnie chciał powiedzieć.

\- Zboczony? Pierwotny? Podstępny? – podpowiedział chłopak, ale Derek pokiwał tylko głową.

\- Nieskrępowany, wolny – dokończył kiwając głową.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kiedy orientujesz się, że to tylko seks… wszystko robi się prostsze – stwierdził.

\- Znalazł się specjalista od seksu… - odburknął Derek.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę twoje doświadczenia to ja tu jestem alfą i omegą – odbił piłeczkę, rezygnując nagle z wyplątywania się z własnych spodni.

\- Spałeś tylko z jedną osobą, a ja jednak mimo wszystko…

\- Hola! – przerwał mu Stiles, siadając nagle na łóżku. – Skąd myśl, że spałem tylko z Arturem? – zdziwił się. – Mówiłem, że nie jesteśmy na wyłączność. Lubimy się, ale… - urwał. – Choćby dwa tygodnie temu poznałem całkiem inteligentnego i gibkiego studenta MIT – dodał, kładąc się z powrotem na łóżku i pociągając spory łyk ze szklanki.

Derek popatrzył na dno swojej i prawie opróżnioną butelkę na stole.

\- Gibki student MIT? – spytał. – O jakiej gibkości mówimy?

Stiles parsknął.

\- W mojej prywatnej skali to jakieś siedem i pół.

\- Masz prywatną skalę? – zdziwił się Derek, a Stiles pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Dziesiątka to ja. Jedynka to Scott. Poważnie, wy gracze lacrosse'a zginacie się tylko w kolanach i łokciach. Dlatego nie dowierzam Danny'emu – mruknął zniesmaczony i Derek miał ochotę parsknąć.

\- Laura zapisała mnie na jogę – odparł.

Stiles zacmokał z uznaniem.

\- Lubię twoją siostrę. Myśli przyszłościowo. – Pokiwał w powietrzu palcem, jak ich stary profesor historii, podczas udzielania wykładu o czym fundamentalnym, co powinni przyswoić na wieku wieków.

Derek roześmiał się, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie rozmawiał z Laurą od prawie dwóch dni, co dotąd nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło. Stiles na razie wystarczał jako wyrzut sumienia i miał równie bezpośredni sposób bycia, więc i jemu nic nie umykało.

\- Laura wychodzi za mąż za kilka miesięcy – odparł przypominając sobie nagle, że istnieje jakieś inne życie oprócz tego w domku na wyspie.

\- Wiem. Zaprosiła mnie jako twoją osobę towarzyszącą – mruknął Stiles i przechylił się tak, żeby spojrzeć wprost na niego. – Myślę, że chce, żebym znowu ukradł twoje bokserki. Chyba powiedziałem jej, że chodziłem przy tobie bez bielizny.

\- O Boże, ona ci tego nigdy nie zapomni – załamał się.

\- Tak jak tobie tego seksu na drzewie. A właśnie. O co chodziło z tym seksem na drzewie? - Stiles uniósł się na łokciach i chyba podjął męską decyzję dotyczącą spodni, bo próbował je skopać.

\- Pamiętasz pierwszą noc? – spytał Derek retorycznie. – Pomyślałem, że przebiłbym Laurę zaliczając kogoś na drzewie. Ona zrobiła to w samolocie, a ja tylko w moim samochodzie.

Stiles zachichotał.

\- W tym czarnym Camaro? To któraś z tych historii, które krążą po korytarzach? – zainteresował się.

\- Nie sądzę. Nie zdradzę nazwiska, ale nie była najlepsza – mrukną Derek, rozprostowując się trochę.

\- To chyba kwestia dobrego umiejscowienia się. W samochodzie nie ma za dużo miejsca. Trzeba uważać na głowę, na kolana… - urwał, powoli dając za wygraną.

Spodnie nie chciały zejść, a na domiar tego jego dwie nogi znalazły się w tej samej nogawce. – Przejebane – podsumował.

\- Czy ty mi właśnie udzielasz rad dotyczących kooperacji dwojga ciał na niewielkiej przestrzeni? – zdziwił się Derek.

\- Ładnie ujęte – stwierdził Stiles. – Dlatego ograniczę się do stwierdzenia, że ktoś powinien nadrobić twoją edukację seksualną.

Derek parsknął.

\- Równie dobrze możesz przestać mi udzielać rad i mnie przelecieć – dodał całkiem rozbawiony tym, że Stiles zsunął się z łóżka i nie mógł wstać, zaplątany we własną piżamę. – Nawet nie potrafisz ściągnąć spodni – podsumował.

Stilinski popatrzył na niego z pułapu podłogi i chyba próbował mu rzucić mordercze spojrzenie, ale w tym stanie nie potrafił się skupić.

\- Jak chcesz dalszych lekcji, sam musisz mi ściągnąć spodnie – stwierdził z rozbrajającą szczerością.

ooo

Derek obudził się z przeświadczeniem, że coś jest nie w porządku i to było ok. Był przecież na cholernym obozie lacrosse'a, a tu od początku wszystko było nie w porządku. Tym razem jednak nikt nie przyszył go do pościeli, nie zwinął jego koszulek ani majtek. Chociaż tych ostatni na pewno nie miał na sobie. Za to bonusowo do materaca przyciskało go szczupłe nagie ciało Stilesa, które cuchnęło podobnie jak jego własne – burbonem.

Próbował zebrać myśli, ale nie potrafił skupić się na tyle, żeby przestać się gapić na usta chłopaka. Cholernie czerwone i rozchylone.

\- Cholera – warknął, słysząc, że jego telefon dzwoni.

To nie była najlepsza pora na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie najwyraźniej rozbudzony jego ruchem.

\- Bry – zamruczał w jego skórę. – Śpij. Mamy kaca – poinformował go nie otwierając nawet oczu.

\- Stiles, mój telefon dzwoni – powiedział, starając się zrobić to jak najciszej, bo czuł, że jego własna czaszka zaraz pęknie.

\- Zlikwiduj dźwięk i wróć. Jesteś ciepły – mruknął chłopak, zsuwając się z niego nieznacznie, by Derek mógł zejść z łóżka.

\- Dlaczego ja? – zamarudził.

\- To twój telefon – nadeszła spodziewana odpowiedź.

Derek zwlókł się i po prostu wyłączył komórkę przy okazji wpakowując ją pod swoją poduszkę. Po drodze zabrał butelkę z wodą. Co okazało się zbawienne, gdy kilka godzin później leżeli wciąż rozłożeni przez kaca, ale na tyle przytomni, że wiedzieli, iż już nie zasną.

\- Nigdy więcej z tobą nie piję – westchnął Derek gapiąc się w sufit.

\- Nie mam już alkoholu. Nie przewidziałem twojego czynnego udziału – przyznał Stiles, osłaniając oczy przed wpadającym do pokoju światłem.

\- Przeważnie nie piję – dodał Derek.

\- Muszę wymyć zęby – dorzucił Stiles i po prostu zsunął się na dywan, na kolanach nawet nie udając, że planowo miał wylądował na stopach. Dopiero z tego pułapu zaczął powoli się pionizować. – Co pamiętasz z wczoraj? – spytał na schodach, ubrany tylko w przydługą koszulkę, która zasłaniała połowę jego pośladków.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podejrzewam, że mamy podobne luki – odparł wymijająco.

Po tym jak Derek próbował pomóc mu zdjąć spodnie i spadli na skotłowaną pościel, Stiles zaczął go całować i to było cholernie dobre. Nie wiedział jak i dlaczego się rozebrali, ale to nie było ważne. Stiles na pewno był tym, który ich przystopował i powiedział, że wrócą do tego rano, więc teraz Derek czekał na jakiś komentarz.

\- Jeśli chcesz moje luki mogą się powiększyć – zaproponował, obserwując uważnie jego twarz, ale Derek wygiął tylko wargi w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Po co miałbym chcieć, żebyś miał zaniki pamięci? – spytał, a Stiles pokiwał tylko głową.

ooo

Derek trochę nerwowo obserwował Stilea. Stilinski zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania, chociaż żaden z nich nie miał, aż takiej ochoty do jedzenia. Jego żołądek się buntował. Nie powinni tyle pić. I w zasadzie nigdy nie ciągnęło go aż tak bardzo do alkoholu. Po prostu na tej cholernej wyspie nie miał nic do roboty. Starał się ćwiczyć, ale był przyzwyczajony do treningu w grupie. Stiles nie grał w lacrosse, więc nie mogli wspólnie wykonywać ćwiczeń. Nie wątpił, że Stilinskiego nie interesowało nabieranie tężyzny fizycznej. Dla niego musiała być ważna elastyczność, którą Derek tracił, gdy jego bicepsy powiększały się.

Zerknął na Stilesa niby przelotnie, zastanawiając się dlaczego w zasadzie nie uprawiają seksu już teraz. Czuł się co prawda zmęczony po niedospanej nocy, ale wymył zęby i szybki prysznic postawił go na nogi. Stiles wyglądał po prostu rześko, czego mu cholernie zazdrościł.

Sądził, że do podobnego porozumienia doszli jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej. Stilinski jednak nigdy nie przyznał, że chce uprawiać z nim seks. I Derekowi zaczynało być głupio. Pocałował go po pijanemu jak ostatni osioł, a musieli zostać na tej wyspie nie wiadomo jak długo. Pewne napięcie wyczuwał już teraz, kiedy Stiles wpatrywał się przez okno, milcząc.

Wiedział jak wiele Stilinski potrafił z siebie wyrzucić w krótkim okresie czasu. W końcu mieli razem zajęcia. A Jackson zaznaczał na każdym kroku, że Stiles nie potrafił się zamknąć, gdy to było od niego wymagane.

Chłopak spojrzał w końcu na niego i Derek ciężko przełknął, czując nagle, że wcześniejsza migrena powoli odchodziła w niepamięć. Było coś intensywnego w jego wzroku. Coś, co zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Stiles obserwował go uważnie, jakby szukał odpowiedzi na niezadane przez siebie pytanie.

\- Masz ochotę popływać? – spytał Stilinski zaskakująco miękko.

\- Przecież nie pływasz – odparł Derek.

Nie chciał mówić wprost, że Stiles bał się wody. To było coś innego. Chłopak poszedł jak kamień na dno i to było bardziej związane z paniką. Nie próbował się nawet utrzymać na powierzchni, a Derek widział już wcześniej topiących się. Zawsze ruszali dłońmi i kopali. Stiles po prostu opadał.

\- Ale ty pływasz – odparł Stilinski, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

Derek wiedział, że Stiles miał jakiś pomysł, którym nie chciał się z nim podzielić, co wytrącało go trochę z równowagi. Jeśli chłopak chciał go zobaczyć bez koszulki, wystarczyło jedno słowo w zasadzie. Minęli ten etap nieśmiałości, gdy po pijaku zaczął go całować. Równie dobrze mogli się rozebrać już teraz.

\- A ty co będziesz w tym czasie robił? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pomyślałem, że się porozciągam – odparł Stilinski.

ooo

Woda jeziora była chłodna. Może powinni byli poczekać do południa. Stiles położył swój koc blisko brzegu zanim wszedł po kostki do wody, patrząc przed siebie. Jego podwinięte do kolan spodnie odkrywały szczupłe łydki, ale Derek widział go już w bieliźnie i wiedział, że Stilinski składał się z długich chudych kończyn, których jednak nie należało lekceważyć. Elastyczność Stilesa, dynamika w tym chudym ciele zaskakiwała go.

Chłopak ściągnął koszulkę, kiedy wyszedł na brzeg i jego mokre stopy zagrzebały się w trawie, zanim pochylił się do przodu, utrzymując cały czas wyprostowane nogi. Dereka zabolało w krzyżu na ten widok.

\- Zamierzasz odpłynąć? – spytał Stiles z iskierką humoru w głosie nawet nie podnosząc głowy, jakby doskonale wiedział, że jest obserwowany.

Jeśli to miała byś jakaś gierka, świetnie mu to wychodziło. Derek czuł się speszony, chociaż coś mówiło mu, że miał patrzeć. Rzucił się głębiej, starając się opanować drżenie. Jego mięśnie zareagowały na kontakt z chłodną cieczą, kurcząc się boleśnie, ale to nie był pierwszy raz i wiedział, że rozgrzeje się bardzo szybko. Nie ciął wody, dając z siebie wszystko. Alkoholowa noc wyczerpała go i nie chciał się nadwerężyć. Miał nadzieję, że Flinstock pozwoli mu zagrać ostatni mecz, do którego miał przygotowywać obóz. W końcu to nie do końca była jego wina. Stiles równie mocno postarał się o banicję co on.

Zawrócił, gdy tylko stwierdził, że już czas i skierował się z powrotem do plaży. Zimne prądy pod stopami nie były niczym przyjemnym, a nie wątpił, że Stiles dostałby zawału, gdyby tylko odpłynął zbyt daleko. Stilinski zresztą przyłapany na przyglądaniu mu się, pospiesznie wrócił do przerwanych ćwiczeń i Derek nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się czując delikatną satysfakcję.

Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że podobał się ludziom. Stiles też się za bardzo z tym nie krył, ale z drugiej strony chłopak traktował to jak coś oczywistego. Jakby Derek musiał się podobać wszystkim i to była pewna norma. Martin często żartowała z jego mięśni, ale wyrobił je dzięki ciężkiej pracy, której nikt nie dostrzegał. I to samo tyczyło się stopni, które utrzymywał na przyzwoitej średniej. Nie był tylko kupką mięśni, której kradło się koszulki podczas obozu, aby cały dzień chodził półnago dla uciechy gawiedzi.

Wyszedł na brzeg, czując po raz pierwszy zimno i sięgnął po ręcznik. Stiles obracał swoimi nadgarstkami w powietrzu i przypominało to przygotowanie do teatru ciała, w którym brała udział Laura, gdy była w szkole średniej. Uwielbiała go straszyć tym jak zakładała nogę za szyję. I pewnie Stiles potrafił swoje kończyny obwinąć wokół siebie dwa razy.

\- Woda jest zimna – powiedział, nie widząc za bardzo jak zagaić rozmowę.

To dziwne napięcie powróciło między nich. Jakby dalej byli obcymi ludźmi. Albo jakby wiedzieli o sobie za wiele. Nie spodziewał się, żeby Stiles zaczął od ogłaszania wszem i wobec, że Derek Hale był gejem po powrocie do szkoły i może dlatego rozmowa z nim wydawała się taka prosta. Nie był jednak pewien co Stilinski myślał. O nim. O nich. O wszystkim.

Stiles zerknął na niego przez ramię i pochylił się na bok, dotykając czołem swojej wyciągniętej nogi. Derek nawet nie był pewien co dokładnie zaczyna go boleć na ten widok. Migrena poranna jednak wydawała się przechodzić na co westchnął z ulgą.

\- Zimna woda dobrze robi na kaca – poinformował go Stiles. – Zastanawiałem się jak zabijemy czas, ale moje pomysły się kończą – dodał, odwracając się do niego przodem.

Miał gładką klatkę piersiową, ale to Dereka nie dziwiło. Tylko jego cholerne geny sprawiły jak na razie, że pieprzone włosy zaczęły wyrastać z jego skóry. Laura notorycznie żartowała, że wyglądał jak niedźwiedź. Może dlatego studentki uderzały do niego, sądząc, że jest o wiele starszy niż w rzeczywistości.

Derek spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chyba, że chcesz się całować – rzucił Stiles, unosząc rękę do góry i zginając ją za swoją głową.

Musiała dostawać się, aż do połowy pleców. I Derek zaczął się zastanawiać czy Stilinski musiał w ogóle podrywać ludzi. Czy wystarczyło, że wyciągnąłby te długie nogi w dowolnym kierunku, a cholerni studenci z MIT padali mu do stóp. To oczywiście musiał być też czynnik geeka. Stiles nie był klasycznie przystojny, ale miał coś w sobie. Nie zauważał tego wcześniej, ale w zasadzie nie zauważał też Stilesa. Nie rozmawiali. Nie było powodu.

Może gdyby zamienili w szkole chociaż dwa zdania Stilinski nie mógłby mu wyjść z głowy. W końcu był bezczelny. Pomijając nawet kradzież jego bielizny i wyjątkowo informacyjne rozmowy z jego siostrą.

\- Całować – powtórzył ostrożnie, zastanawiając się czy dobrze słyszy.

Stiles miał ładne usta, zauważył to wcześniej. Ta myśl nie była nowa. A teraz Stilinski uśmiechał się krzywo tymi samymi ustami. Może to było jakieś wyzwanie albo test. W końcu kpili z niego z Laurą. I na to kiedyś musiał przyjść kres.

Podszedł bliżej, obserwując Stilesa, który wpatrywał się z kolei w niego. Wcześniej jego partnerki do całowania siedziały na fotelu jego samochodu. Stilinski był jednak jego wzrostu i Derek nie musiał się nawet pochylać. I kiedy ich usta się złączyły, zdał sobie nagle sprawę jak chłodny musiał być. Jego szorty były przemoczone i kleiły się do jego ciała. I próbował się odsunąć, żeby nie zmoczyć Stilesa, ale ten chwycił go swoimi ciepłymi, długimi palcami za biceps i przytrzymał.

To było jedyne zaproszenie, na które czekał. Jedyne potwierdzenie, że Stiles ma w nosie fakt, że Derek nadal ociekał wodą. Chwycił go za głowę, pogłębiając pocałunek, bo to skubanie wargami nie było nawet w połowie tym na co czekał. Stiles smakował kawą, czymś słodkim i kwaśnym zarazem. Jego skóra nie pachniała słońcem jak pisali w chrzanionych romansach Laury, ale potem. Derek czuł pod palcami jego kości, które przebijały się przez skórę. Jego mięśnie, które poruszały się pod jego dłońmi, gdy przemieszczał rękę na jego plecy, żeby przysunąć ich bliżej.

Noga Stilesa wsunęła się między jego uda, naciskając na jego penisa, który wchodził powoli do gry i to po prostu było doskonałe. Zrobił krok do przodu, instynktownie. Może chciał oprzeć Stilesa o powierzchnię, która uniemożliwiałaby mu jakikolwiek ruch – nie był pewien i nie było to ważne, bo chłopak zachłysnął się powietrzem i kiedy przestali się całować – patrzył na Dereka swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami. Jakby był zaskoczony, że przeszli od zera do setki.

\- Jeśli chcesz się całować, tam jest koc – powiedział chłopak. – Ale odmawiam uprawiania seksu tak blisko wody. Kompletnie psuje atmosferę – dodał Stiles i może miało to brzmieć jak żart, ale Derek wiedział, że to coś więcej.

I może wiedział też co tak naprawdę Stiles naprawdę myślał. Znał go w końcu na tyle, chociaż jeszcze wiele pozostawało do odkrycia.

Popchnął Stilesa w stronę koca, podejmując szybką decyzję.

ooo

Było późne popołudnie, gdy w końcu wrócili do domku. Słońce wzniosło się na tyle wysoko, że leżeli opalając się. Stiles opierał głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, ciągnąc go bezczelnie za włoski, które zaczynały się już kręcić. To nie było do końca nieprzyjemne. I może nie był najbardziej owłosionym facetem jakiego Stiles widział. Ta myśl była dziwnie nieprzyjemna.

Był daleki od tego, żeby być zazdrosnym. Nie byli razem. Nie musieli być razem. Mogli jednak 'zabić czas' jak nazwał to Stiles. To było dobre, że przynajmniej jeden z nich wiedział co robił. A jednak nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia w klatce piersiowej, które miał za każdym razem, gdy myślał o Arturze. Seks był dobry, to fakt. Sam by z niego nie zrezygnował. I nie podejrzewał się o romantyzm, aż do tej pory.

I już czekał aż Laura wyśmieje go, gdy tylko nadarzy się pierwsza okazja. Był pewien, że temat Stilesa powróci. Może nie powinien go nazywać samurajem, który kradł jego majtki, ale chłopak dosłownie właśnie je z niego ściągał i Derek się nie bronił. Wiedział, że tym razem do niego wrócą.

Stiles wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jego członek, który – o ile Derek zdążył się zorientować pod prysznicem po meczu – nie odbiegał wiele od średniej w ich szkole. Miał właśnie dodać coś dowcipnego, ale chłopak obwinął suchą dłoń wokół jego penisa i poruszył się do przodu instynktownie, szukając więcej tarcia. Jego biodra oderwały się od łóżka, które z kolei skrzypnęło. I nie wiedział nawet czemu, ale parsknął, a Stiles zaśmiał się krótko, wtórując mu. Całe napięcie, które nagromadziło się wcześniej – prysło od tak, a Stilinski pocałował go miękko w usta, wspinając się na niego w tych swoich cholernie opiętych dżinsach, których nogawki nadal były podwinięte.

\- Zdejmuj – powiedział Derek, nie marnując czasu.

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo, zabierając się za całowanie jego szyi, gdy jego dłoń pracowała na Dereku nieśpiesznie.

\- Sam zdejmuj – powiedział Stilinski, więc szarpnął za szlufki jego spodni, wiedząc, że będzie musiał się lekko unieść, a to oznaczało podniesienie też Stilesa, który leżał na nim płasko.

Ciśnienie jego krwi mogło lekko podskoczyć, gdy zorientował się, że to kolejna próba sił. Może wiązało się to z faktem, że obaj byli facetami, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby ktoś przez pewien czas przejął inicjatywę. Kontrola jednak była całkiem inną kwestią, a był pewien, że ją ma. Stiles był tak drobny. I może to był podstęp, bo kiedy Derek próbował odbić się od łóżka, Stilinski nagle wydawał się ważyć tonę. Musiał ułożyć się jakoś tak sprytnie na jego ciele, że blokował mu cały ruch. Nie wiedział do końca co o tym myśleć, więc objął dłońmi pośladki Stilesa i ścisnął je mocniej, a potem podsunął chłopaka po prostu do góry.

Stilinski zerknął na niego, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Jesteś takim tłukiem czasem – powiedział Stiles bez jadu w głosie. – Miałeś poprosić. A wtedy ja odpowiedziałbym jakoś dowcipnie.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, odpinając w końcu jego spodnie. Stiles zsunął je sam w dół, wraz z bielizną, nie patrząc nawet gdzie wszystko skopywał. I Derek miał na końcu języka stwierdzenie, że w takim razie jest jakiś plan. Na pewno był lepszy niż ten jego. On pomyślał jedynie o tym, że seks ze Stilesem byłby dobrą opcją i po prostu podążał za tym. Nie widział tego jednak w dobry barwach, gdy obaj dochodzili do siebie po kacu. Ani tak bez jakiegoś wstępu. Całowanie się przez kilka godzin, powiedziało mu natomiast wiele. Jak to, że Stiles uwielbiał, gdy jego pośladki były dotykane. I gdyby nie fakt, że chciał być na dole, plan zakładałby Stilesa z wypiętym tyłkiem.

\- Nie musisz być już bardziej dowcipny – odparł sucho. – Do schowania zostały tylko moje spodnie, a na wyspie i tak nikt by tego nie zobaczył – dodał.

Stiles wydął wargi.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci cokolwiek chować, skoro możesz chodzić po prostu bez spodni cały dzień? – spytał retorycznie chłopak. – Chociaż jeśli schowam ci wszystko, będę miał cię nago na okrągło.

\- Wtedy ja schowam twoje rzeczy – odparł Derek.

W końcu miał nareszcie do nich dostęp. Stiles wyszczerzył się.

\- Po cholerę miałbym zakładać cokolwiek, gdybyś był nago? – spytał chłopak, jakby to było oczywiste.

Derek przełknął ciężko, nie wiedząc w zasadzie jak powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście żartowali, ale to było też w zasięgu jego możliwości. I tak planował ograniczyć się tylko do szortów, skoro pływanie stawało się jego jedyną rozrywką. Stiles mógłby w tym czasie trenować, a potem obaj wracaliby do domku.

Chłopak ścisnął mocniej jego penisa i Derek mimowolnie syknął, zaskoczony.

\- Widzę, że myślimy podobnie – odparł Stiles i nagle spoważniał. – Co chcesz robić? Ja piszę się w zasadzie na wszystko – dodał.

Nigdy nie był dobry w słowach, ale rozsunął po prostu nogi szerzej, wpuszczając między nie Stilesa i spojrzał mu po prostu z wyzwaniem w oczach. Nie był zdenerwowany, ale też daleki od spokoju. Nie wiedział w zasadzie jak nazwać to co czuł, ale z jednej strony czekał na to od rana. I Stiles teraz skinął tylko głową, tym razem bez żartu, a potem zaczął go ponownie całować, nie zdobywając się na komentarz. Zrobiło się o wiele cieplej, gdy ich nagie ciała zetknęły się ze sobą. Czuł pod palcami przyspieszony puls drugiego chłopaka, a penis Stilesa przylegał do jego uda, gdy Stilinski nadal pracował niespiesznie na jego członku. Dłoń sunęła w górę, a potem w dół, aż odkryła całą główkę ukrytą pod skórą. Miał ochotę przyspieszyć, ale te pocałunki były tak dobre. Nie widział powodu, aby mieli gdziekolwiek biec, tym bardziej, że czuł wyraźnie, że Stilesa podniecało to co robili. Chłopak poruszał się lekko, pchając w przód biodrami i zostawiając mokry ślad na jego udzie. Zsunął dłoń w dół, szukając na oślep jego penisa, ale Stiles złapał go za nadgarstek i przyszpilił jego dłoń do materaca, odrywając od niego usta.

\- Podziękujesz za to później – obiecał zachrypniętym głosem chłopak. – Wytrzymam dłużej – dodał, gwoli wyjaśnienia i jego penis drgnął, reagując na to oświadczenie.

Stiles zsunął się z niego i sięgnął do swojej torby, która leżała tuż pod łóżkiem. Nie krył się nawet z tym, że wyjął z niej otwartą już buteleczkę nawilżacza i pudełko z prezerwatywami. Wyjął jedną, kładąc ją na poduszce i spojrzał na niego, jakby czekał na jego reakcję. Cokolwiek zobaczył na jego twarzy, musiało mu się spodobać, bo wspiął się ponownie na niego, całując go niespiesznie w usta.

Z cichym trzaskiem buteleczka została otworzona, a Stiles polizał go po szczęce zanim przeniósł się na jego szyję. Starał się nie zostawiać śladów, za co Derek był mu cholernie wdzięczny, dopóki nie zatrzymał się na obojczyku. Przyssał się do cienkiej skóry na jego kości i to na pewno miało utrzymać się przez tydzień. Jednak było kompletnie bez znaczenia, bo mokry palec wsunął się między jego uda, które zacisnął. A potem zażenowany starał się rozluźnić. Po prostu Stiles zaskoczył go i musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo spojrzał na niego tylko do góry, gdy zaczął ssać prawy z jego sutków.

Derek rozsunął nogi, żeby zrobić mu więcej miejsca, a cholerny palec wszedł głębiej, tym razem zatrzymując się dopiero na jego wejściu. Może powinien był się ogolić. Włoski porastały jego ciało, ale Stiles nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy wepchnął do środka sam opuszek, spoglądając na niego cały czas, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku. To dziwnie faktycznie go uspokoiło i mógł się skupić na wpatrywaniu w dół. Na odczuwaniu tego co się stało, a jego penis początkowo opadł, chyba przez to, że się zaczynał czuć nieswojo, ale powoli ponownie twardniał, gdy Stiles molestował nadwrażliwy już sutek. Lewy guzek twardniał na powietrzu, jakby w ramach solidarności, ale również nie został zapomniany i kiedy chłopak zmienił strony, niby przypadkiem wsunął w niego cały palec. To było tak nagłe, że Derek spiął się instynktownie, zanim przypomniał sobie, że tak naprawdę powinien się rozluźnić.

Stiles nadal wpatrywał się w niego, badając jego reakcję, co było prawie pocieszające. Jego nogi rozsunęły się tylko bardziej, bo cholerny palec w jego tyłku nie był do końca zły. Fizycznie nie czuł się inaczej, ale zdenerwowanie połączone z wrażeniem wypełnienia robiło dziwne rzeczy z jego głową. Jego krew zaczynała krążyć tylko szybciej, gdy Stiles wsuwał i wysuwał z niego palec. Mógł poczuć jak długie są jego palce i to z pewnością była jedna z najbardziej podniecających myśli, które go nawiedziły. A potem Stiles zaczął całować jego brzuch z brodą zaledwie na milimetry od jego penisa, gdy wszedł w niego drugim palcem i Derek nagle wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste. Czuł się o wiele bardziej wypełniony. Niemal na granicy możliwości. Jego tyłek był rozciągany i próbował się zamknąć, ale nie mógł. Co gorsza zdał sobie sprawę, co przyjdzie wraz z trzecim palcem i jeśli to miała być łapówka – totalnie się na to pisał. Policzek Stilesa ocierał się o jego członka niby przypadkiem, ale w ciągłym przypomnieniu tego, co go czeka, więc uniósł lekko biodra, chcąc bardziej nad tym zapanować, a palce chłopaka weszły w niego głębiej ocierając się o coś, co sprawiło, że przez jego ciało przeszedł spazm. Jakby Stiles dotknął cholernego guzika, który włączał wszystkie jego mięśnie na raz. I co gorsza chyba właśnie tego szukał, bo masował to miejsce raz po raz, aż Derek poczuł, że ma łzy w oczach.

\- Zaraz skończę – obiecał Stiles.

\- Trzeci palec – wydyszał tylko.

Może to był rozkaz. Albo błaganie. Nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak twardy i chociaż trzeci palec wchodził w niego z lekkim bólem, Stiles właśnie zaciskał usta na jego główce, a on robił wszystko żeby nie wypchnąć bioder do przodu, więc zaparł się po prostu piętami w łóżku, ignorując ból, który zaczynał czuć w łydkach. To wydawało się trwać wieczność, ale Stilinski nie brał go głęboko, starając się jednocześnie jakoś manewrować swoją ręką, żeby jego palce wchodziły płytko w jego tyłek. Zaciskał wokół nich mięśnie, bo to sprawiało, że czuł się cholernie dobrze, a jego penis ciekł. I nie był mokry tylko od śliny, która wydostawała się z ust Stilesa. Ten zresztą nie wydawał się w ogóle przejęty bałaganem, który robił i to było cholernie seksowne.

\- Już – powiedział Derek, bo jego jądra ważyły jakąś tonę.

I nie doszedł jak ostatni idiota przed czasem od czasu Stacy Whitaker, która zdjęła bluzkę w jego samochodzie. A naprawdę chciał ją tylko odwieźć do domu po imprezie.

Działania Stilesa jednak były o wiele gorsze, bo chłopak z premedytacją polizał ostatni raz jego penisa, zanim wyjął palce z jego tyłka. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół pustki prawie z sentymentem, a Stiles wspiął się na niego ponownie niczym kot. Chłopak zawisł nad nim na centymetry i Derek nie wiedział na co czekał dopóki sam nie przyciągnął go do pocałunku i nie poczuł charakterystycznego smaku spermy na języku. Jego własne nasienie.

To powinno być obrzydliwe, ale chyba minął etap, gdy zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy.

Folia została rozerwana tuż obok jego ucha i zerknął przelotnie na prezerwatywę z ukosa, obserwując niczym orzeł całą jej drogę, aż do nabrzmiałego penisa Stilesa. Chłopak nałożył gumkę z pewną wprawą i parę razy poruszył dłonią na swoim członku, chyba sprawdzając jak wszystko się trzyma – rozsmarowując dodatkową porcję lubrykantu na sobie, bo kiedy przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, Derek był pewien, że Stiles nie próbuje dodatkowo się podniecić. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie rozłożyć jeszcze szerzej nóg, nie nadwyrężając swoich mięśni, ale Stilinski ugiął jego jedną nogę pod kolanem, tworząc sobie wolną przestrzeń.

Stiles nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, zanim trzymając w dłoni swój członek nie nakierował się na jego wejście, rozsmarowując główką po jego mięśniach maź. Derek wziął głębszy wdech, gdy chłopak w końcu wszedł w niego i to było cholernie dziwne, mieć w sobie kogoś innego. Stiles nie odrywał od niego wzroku, jakby szukał oznak dyskomfortu i dopiero po długiej chwili wycofał się, zostawiając go pustego. Kolejne pchnięcie było pewniejsze, szybsze. Jednak Stiles nadal się powstrzymywał i Derek był mu cholernie wdzięczny, bo powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do uczucia wypełnienia. Chłopak wysunął się z niego i wszedł już pewniej, i Derek przestał liczyć. Chciał również przestać trzymać się kurczowo poduszki, ale bał się, że jeśli nic go nie przyhamuje, straci jedyne oparcie.

Oczy Stilesa nie opuszczały go nawet na chwilę, więc wpatrywał się w niego, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Nie pamiętał, żeby obserwował kogokolwiek tak długo. Aby wiedział jak ktokolwiek wygląda, gdy przyjemność przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Coś podobnego musiało przejść przez myśl Stilesa, bo zamknął oczy zaledwie na sekundę, by wydać z siebie jakiś dziwnie łkający głos, który się szybko załamał i skończył. Na jego ramionach zaczęły błyszczeć krople potu, gdy ustanowił stały rytm.

\- Gdybyś wiedział – zaczął Stiles i urwał. – Chryste, chciałbym cię teraz pocałować – wyznał mu i Derek poczuł jak zaczyna brakować mu tchu.

Stiles przesunął się lekko, wchodząc w niego pod innym kątem, jakby jego mięśnie nie wytrzymały poprzedniej pozycji. I Derek zacisnął mocniej dłonie na poduszce, bo jeśli sądził, że już zaczęli to się cholernie mylił. Stiles wszedł w niego z całej siły tym razem, uderzając w jego prostatę. Cholerny guzik najwyraźniej włączał wszystko, bo jego penis drgnął, a ciało wygięło się w łuk. Możliwe, że jęknął, ale nie był pewien, bo zagryzał usta z taką siłą, że sprawiało mu to ból. A Stiles wciskał w jego uda palce, upewniając się, że tyłek Dereka spotka się z jego biodrami pod idealnym kątem, który wybije mu z głowy wszystkie myśli. Słyszał jak Stiles dyszał nad nim i chciał cholernie, żeby się pocałowali. Nie widziałby desperacji we wzroku chłopaka, która zapewne była odbiciem jego własnych uczuć.

\- Dotknij się – wychrypiał Stiles. – Twój fiut – powiedział. – Sutki. Dotknij ich – polecił mu i może to były jakieś cholerne zaklęcia, bo palce Dereka przestały zaciskać się na poduszce.

Zsunął dłoń w dół, tylko kciukiem muskając twardy sutek, ale w połączeniu ze Stilesem pieprzącym go z wyraźną intencją, to było jak kopnięcie prądem. I nie wiedział nawet czego się spodziewać, gdy obwinie swoją dłoń wokół członka. Otworzył usta tak szeroko, że czuł powiew powietrza na języku, w bezgłośnym krzyku, który stłumił dopiero niechlujny pocałunek Stilesa. Chłopak wszedł w niego tak głęboko, że czuł się nabity na pal, ale jego dłoń instynktownie zaczęła poruszać się szybciej i szybciej, aż jego jądra napięły się i to ciepło, które kumulowało się w jego podbrzuszu, eksplodowało. Sperma zbryzgała jego brzuch. Czuł jak jego penis konwulsyjnie wyrzucał z siebie co mógł, ale orgazm trwał jeszcze przez chwilę, bo Stiles poruszał się w nim, wbijając się w jego prostatę, aż sam zesztywniał, opadając na niego bez tchu.

Leżeli przez kilka minut nie do końca przytuleni, ale na pewno dotykając się każdą możliwą przestrzenią, aż Derek zdecydował się w końcu, że ma na tyle siły, aby go objąć. I wtedy leżeli jeszcze długo. Tym razem przytuleni.

ooo

Nie rozmawiali o tym. Podobnie jak o fakcie, że Stiles poczuł się w obowiązku obciągnąć mu na kłodzie przed domem, bo skoro Derek mu coś dał – najwyraźniej domniemane dziewictwo było czymś ważnym – on zamierzał również mu coś oferować. To było cholernie dobre obciąganie, którym nie zamierzał się chwalić siostrze. Chociaż uprawiał seks na drzewie. Technicznie. Kłoda leżała zwalona na niewielkiej łączce.

Stiles mrugał do niego porozumiewawczo, wyciągnięty na swoim łóżku, gdy Laura dzwoniła do niego tego wieczora. Nie pisnął jednak ani słowa. I rzucił w niego poduszką, ponieważ Stiles zamierzał mu wyrwać telefon. A bójka, która się rozpoczęła w ten sposób, przeszła w zapasy całkiem innego rodzaju, które – był pewien – Stiles pozwolił mu wygrać tylko po to, żeby spędzić kilka kolejnych minut na plecach, rozciągany przez jego palce.

ooo

Kiedy Flinstock w końcu pozwolił im wrócić, McCall przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę. Może fakt, że obaj chodzili bez koszulek, a Derek miał siniaki na żebrach, coś mu podpowiedział. Stiles po prostu był cholernie kościsty. Wygrali ten mecz, dokładnie tak jak powinni. Ze strategią, którą Stilinski przygotował w wolnym czasie. Jackson nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym, że cała drużyna teraz kibicowała Stilesowi, ale przecież mieli do tego dobry powód.

Po skończeniu szkoły na pewno czekał na nich dobry college.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy mijali się w drodze do dwóch odrębnych autobusów. Martin już uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu, plotkując na temat Allison i Scotta. I Derek przełknął ciężko, kiedy chłopak znikł mu z oczu.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że wszystko potoczy się tak szybko. Gdyby się nie znał, sądziłby, że dostał jakiejś depresji porozstaniowej, ale nigdy nie byli ze Stilesem razem. Stilinski nie chciał chłopaka i wiedział o tym od samego początku. Układ był całkiem czysty i klarowny, i chyba przystał na niego, ponieważ sam nie chciał wiązać się na dłużej. Wszyscy wokół wydawali się niedojrzali i może dlatego popełnił cholerny błąd, bo Stiles był inny.

Laura nie ułatwiała mu sprawy, pytając cały czas o uroczego samuraja. Wiedział przynajmniej, że po skończeniu szkoły zobaczą się jeszcze raz. Stiles był oficjalnie jego osobą towarzyszącą na ślubie Laury. I Derek zamierzał dopilnować, aby się nie wycofał. Nie wyobrażał sobie zresztą szukania kogokolwiek innego.

W zasadzie w sobotę wieczorem nawet zaczynał powoli dochodzić do siebie. Zmuszenie kogokolwiek do tego, aby był z nim, wydawało mu się tak złe, że skutecznie podcięło skrzydła jego planom napadnięcia na Stilesa w korytarzu i wyjaśnienia mu, że sypianie z kim popadnie jest złe. I dlaczego Derek był idealny do tego, aby z nim wyjść. Jego argumenty obejmowały coś więcej niż świetny seks i samochód. W grę wchodził miły wieczór. Stiles lubił komiksy i on też. Oglądał walki, które pokazywano w telewizji i może kiedy przekroczyliby dwadzieścia jeden lat, mogliby kupić na taką bilety. Wybrać się gdzieś razem jego samochodem.

Do poniedziałku na szczęście w jego głowie pojawiły się wszelkie możliwe scenariusze reakcji Stilesa. Począwszy od tej z uprzejmą odmową, po śmiech a nawet opcję, gdzie Stiles uprzejmie tłumaczył mu, że mylił miłość z dobrym seksem. A orgazm nie znaczył od razu zakładania obrączek.

Kiedy przeszedł szkolnym korytarzem, McCall skinął mu głową jak zawsze na powitanie. I nie widział w jego oczach niczego podejrzanego, więc Stiles nie pisnął mu ani słowa. Jackson i Danny znajdowali się już przy swoich szafkach i kiedy zerknął na schody, dostrzegł, że Stiles wraz z Allison czekali na Scotta. Nie wiedział jakie zajęcia miał mieć Stilinski, ale coś boleśnie zacisnęło się wokół jego gardła. Stiles spojrzał na niego przelotnie jak zawsze nie zatrzymując na nim wzroku. I to był tak bardzo złe, bo spędzili sporo czasu na cholernej wyspie, więc powinni się chociaż witać.

\- Stiles – krzyknął więc, mając w dupie, co pomyślą inni.

Stilinski zerknął na niego, a potem podniósł dłoń, jakby witał się z nim w ten sposób. I to było już bardziej w porządku. A potem Derek otworzył swoją szafkę, a z niej wypadły dziesiątki zdjęć, które musiały być zrobione podczas obozu. Na niektórych chodził bez koszuli. Inne zostały zrobione, gdy spał i jego długie nagie udo wystawało zza kołdry. Na niektórych był nawet jego tyłek w bokserkach i jak te zdjęcia zrobił Stiles – pojęcia nie miał.

Przypomniał sobie wyraźnie jak chłopak mówił o ostatnim żarcie, który zamierzał im zrobić po powrocie do szkoły, ale nie zdążył ostrzec innych. McCall dostał w twarz konfetti i wielki karton z napisem 'Gratuluje pierwszego razu' – rozłożył się w ciągu sekund, a na podłogę wypadła płyta CD. Derek zastanawiał się tylko przez sekundę czy Stiles naprawdę to nagrał. McCall spoglądał na płytę z dostatecznym przerażeniem, aby w to uwierzył.

Jackson dostał w twarz farbą, co nie było zaskakujące, ale Danny trzymał w dłoniach dwa bilety do kina i spoglądał na Stilesa z czymś w rodzaju rozbawienia na twarzy. I Derek doskonale znał spojrzenia takie jak to. Stiles miał wyjść na randkę. Na spotkanie, na które normalnie nie chodził.

\- Stilinski – warknął Jackson, gdy wszyscy wokół się śmiali, a potem ruszył w kierunku chłopaka, który nawet nie próbował uciec.

Derek miał to jednak w nosie. Odepchnął go – może nawet lekko za mocno – a Jackson osunął się na ścianę. Stiles wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony.

\- Mówiłeś, że się nie umawiasz – powiedział zirytowany, mając gdzieś czy Allison wpatrywała się w niego w szoku.

Może nie powinien trzymać swoich półnagich zdjęć w dłoni.

Stiles zamrugał.

\- Scott mnie przekonał, poza tym… - urwał Stilinski. – Danny to niezły wybór, no nie? Wszyscy lubią Danny'ego – dodał, starając się ewidentnie pokryć swoje zmieszanie.

Derek jednak widział rumieńce na jego policzkach. I to jak nerwowo przeniósł ciężar ciała z lewej nogi na prawą. I cholera, ale znali się, co było nagle piękne i fatalne.

\- Czyli się umawiasz – upewnił się Derek i Stiles niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową, wpatrując się w niego z pewnym zmieszaniem.

Odwrócił się więc na pięcie i podszedł do Danny'ego, który spoglądał na nich coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi. Może to nie było do końca miłe, ale zabrał bilety z jego rąk, wymieniając je na swoje cholerne zdjęcia, żeby nikt nie pozostał z pustymi rękami. Pomalowany na czerwono Jackson spoglądał na niego w szoku, ale przynajmniej ten jeden raz nie stał mu na drodze. Derek sprawdził jeszcze datę i wyciągnął palec w kierunku Stilesa, aby mieli jasność.

\- Widzimy się w piątek – poinformował go spokojnie. – Odbiorę cię o osiemnastej, bo idziemy na pizzę.

Stiles otworzył szerzej usta, ale w zasadzie nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk, co było dość zabawne, bo przeważnie jednak mówił i mówił. I kiedy już oswoili się ze sobą, Derek w zasadzie poznał historię jego życia, może nawet dwa razy. I nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Czego się nie spodziewał to, że Stiles zejdzie ze schodów, mijając jego i Jacksona, a potem zabierze zdjęcia Danny'emu, który do końca tak dobrowolnie nie chciał się ich pozbyć.

\- Sorry, stary, ale nikt nie ma prawa do fotek mojego chłopaka – poinformował Mahealaniego Stiles, uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – odparł Danny, ale ewidentnie zaczęła bawić go cała sytuacja.

I Stiles zerknął na Allison, która skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Dobra, oddam swoje – prychnęła, udając zirytowanie. – Ale jesteście nam winni podwójną randkę – dodała.

Derek doszedł do wniosku, że jest w środku dziwnych negocjacji, a teraz piłeczka jest na jego połowie. McCall wydawał się niezdecydowany. I w zasadzie nie wychodzili nigdy razem.

\- Mc… Scott – poprawił się szybko, bo pamiętał, że Stiles prosił go o nazywanie McCalla po imieniu. – Kręgle? – zaproponował.

\- Stary, moja dziewczyna ma twoje zdjęcia – powiedział z obrzydzeniem Scott. – Zgodzę się nawet na teatr – dodał.


End file.
